


I Trust You

by twisting_vine_x



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (I’m just gonna be really blunt and say a lot of this is bottom!Levi and involves a butt plug), (this is mostly top!Eren and bottom!Levi), Aftercare, Body Worship, Cuddling, Eren is seventeen, Eren!POV, Established Relationship, Fingering, Fluff, Light D/s, Lovebites, M/M, Praise Kink, Romance, Sex Toys, Switching, Top!Levi, alternating power dynamics, because there is so so much fluff, bottom!Eren, bottom!levi, canon-verse, did I mention all the fluff, light sadism and masochism, moments of power-bottom!Levi, safe sane consensual, top!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisting_vine_x/pseuds/twisting_vine_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: This started as <a href="http://tanekore.tumblr.com/">Tanekore</a> and I musing on what the hell dildos and butt plugs would be made out of in canon-verse (I mean, it’s not like they have silicone or PVC or rubber or shatterproof glass, right, so what would they use?), and then this became thousands of words’ worth of Eren and Levi screwing each other’s brains out and being sentimental as fuck about it. </p><p>- - -</p><p>
  <i>Later that night, he ends up lying in bed with Levi, the air cool on his skin.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Eren’s already out of his shirt, down to nothing but his pants; but Levi’s in no hurry, it seems. Still has all his clothes on, and is propped up on one elbow, trailing his fingers along Eren’s chest and stomach as Eren lies there on his back and tries his best to not squirm all over, his pants tented obscenely and his fingers twisted in the sheets. He’s flushed pretty much all the way down his neck and chest, at this point. Grits his teeth and tries to think over how hard his heart is beating.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Shit, it’s hard to think when Levi’s looking at him like that.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eren’s already right on the edge when Levi’s teeth scrape down the side of his neck, his voice rough against Eren’s skin, and his hand tight and damp and perfect around Eren _._

“Too bad we don’t have a butt plug. Then I could fill you up and suck you off at the same time.”

Levi's voice is hoarse, so rough it barely makes it out, and Eren hears himself whine, the heat inside him finally snapping. Can't do anything but shake through it, desperately grabbing at Levi, with his dick pulsing between Levi’s fingers, and Levi’s groan barely making it in over the rush in his ears, with the way his heart’s slamming against his ribs.

“Shit, Eren, you’re perfect.”

It sounds pretty close to reverent, almost – sounds like Levi’s teeth are damn near grinding together – and it’s enough to drag another whine out of him. Enough to give him the strength to tighten his legs around Levi. He can feel his muscles contracting around Levi – blushes all over again, with it – and holds on tighter to Levi as Levi groans, again, his thrusts stuttering. His fingers are still loosely wrapped around Eren’s dick. Eren feels like he’s going to fly off the bed.

“Love you, love –”

He can’t help it, he can’t – Levi shudders all over, his eyes squeezing shut, and Eren can feel him spill, hot and wet, inside him. It’s enough to make him whine, again, clutching even tighter to Levi as Levi goes still; and then he pretty much just fucking collapses on him. Just barely manages to hold himself up enough to not crush Eren. Eren doesn’t care. He fucking loves it. Knows that Levi knows that he loves it. Threads his fingers into Levi’s hair as Levi shakes and pants against him, face hidden in his shoulder, and little tremors still running through his body, and –

Eren wants to stay like this forever. Wants to just lie here and hold on to Levi forever. 

Isn’t sure how long they stay like that. Bites his lip when Levi finally sucks in a breath and –slowly – pulls out – Eren can feel how wet and sticky he is, between his legs – and then Levi hovers, just for a moment, before he curls up against Eren. Rests his head on Eren’s shoulder and audibly swallows when Eren tries to pull him in closer, still barely able to move. Eren’s heart is slamming, and Levi’s breath is warm against him. Ends up on his side with Levi’s face buried against his chest, Eren’s chin resting on top of his head, and his arms wrapped tight around Levi.

“You… you’re such a fucking sap.”

Levi sounds like he’s pretty much fucked both of their brains out. Sounds absolutely exhausted. Eren can’t stop smiling, suddenly, and he tightens his arms around Levi, trying to get him closer.

“Your sap, though.”

Levi makes a scoffing sound, and then presses closer. Seems to hesitate, for a second, before he makes another irritated little noise; and Eren just closes his eyes and waits. Slides his hands down the curve of Levi’s back, as gently as he possibly can. He knows Levi’s silences, now. Knows when he’s trying to say something. Barely hears it, it’s so soft, muffled against his chest.

“You... you, too.”

Eren knows to not make a big deal of it. Knows how much it takes for Levi to say it.

Swallows and pulls Levi in as close as he can get him, loving the way Levi sighs and goes pretty much boneless against him. Blinks against the catch in his throat and holds on tighter as Levi tries to snuggle closer, burying his face in Eren’s chest as Eren tightens his arms around him, and –

There was a time, once, when Eren thought that he’d never be happy again.

He was wrong.

And he’ll kill every titan in the world before he lets any of them take this man away from him.

\- - -

It’s only much later that Eren remembers the butt plug comment.

They had figured out, very early on, that all Levi had to do was croon some filth into Eren’s ear, and Eren would become an absolute mess. It’s a regular occurrence, now. They both love it.

Levi’s never mentioned a butt plug, though.

And, of course, Eren remembers this comment while they’re right in the middle of cleaning. Ends up flushed all the way down his neck and clutching at his mop so hard it makes his fingers hurt. Feels eyes on him, and looks up to finding Levi staring at him from the other side of the room. Just about bites through his lip at the coolly appraising sweep of Levi’s eyes down his entire body, before his eyes end up back up on Eren’s face. Eren can feel how hot his cheeks are.

“Something I should know about?”

He’s smirking. Fucking _smirking._

What an _asshole._

Eren loves him so much.

Grits his teeth and manages to shake his head – thank _fuck_ there’s nobody else in the room with them – and just about trips over his own feet as he goes back to cleaning, his hands sweaty on the mop handle. Can still hear Levi smirking at him, and it’s enough to make Eren’s heart beat a bit harder.

Alright. Alright, this – this might need to happen.

But where does he even _start?_

\- - -

He and Levi aren’t a secret.

Haven’t been, for a long time now. Eren had been in charge of telling his friends, and Levi had been the one to hell Erwin and Hanji. That very same day, Erwin had found Eren and – terrifyingly – sat him down for a chat that basically amounted to, ‘Please don’t break Levi’s heart.’ Levi hadn’t gotten a similar conversation. Eren knows, because he’d asked him about it, later. And Eren’s never going to forget that it was _Levi_ who Erwin had thought needed protecting, and – he’s grateful for Erwin. Grateful that Levi’s had someone to help him out for years, now.

But, holy fuck, Eren can’t go to _Erwin_ with this.

The thought alone has him muffling a somewhat hysterical laugh.

And, alright, he could ask Hanji, maybe. Hanji, of everyone, might know how to help him.

But he can’t ask Hanji. Hell, he can’t go to _anyone_ with this, really.

And not for himself. For the chance to have Levi fuck him with some kind of toy, Eren would be completely okay with blushing his way through a conversation with Hanji. It’s more that he can’t do that to _Levi._ Doesn’t want to share the details of their sex life with anyone. Levi’s the most private person Eren’s ever known. Eren just – he can’t take his questions to anyone they know.

So what the fuck is he meant to do?

It’s not like he can wander off on his own, either. It wouldn’t be safe, to start with; and he’d also be missed pretty much immediately, so – how the hell is he meant to make this happen?

\- - -

Later that night, he ends up lying in bed with Levi, the air cool on his skin.

Eren’s already out of his shirt, down to nothing but his pants; but Levi’s in no hurry, it seems. Still has all his clothes on, and is propped up on one elbow, trailing his fingers along Eren’s chest and stomach as Eren lies there on his back and tries his best to not squirm all over, his pants tented obscenely and his fingers twisted in the sheets. He’s flushed pretty much all the way down his neck and chest, at this point. Grits his teeth and tries to think over how hard his heart is beating.

_Shit,_ it’s hard to think when Levi’s looking at him like that.

“Um… Levi, I – um…”

“Mmm?”

“I – had an idea.”

“That so?”

Levi’s fingers don’t stop their slow slide, and Levi’s eyes are still fixed on the movement, and – he gets like this, sometimes; just wants to lie Eren out and look at him – and Eren suddenly has to close his eyes, his heart doing that thing where it aches and feels like it’s too big for his chest.

Shit, Levi’s wrecked him. Eren hadn’t known that anyone could ever love him like this.

“Eren?”

Levi’s fingers are gentle on his collarbone, now; and Eren sucks in a breath.

Right. He needs to do this. Needs to just fucking say it.

Shit, he’s so lucky.

“It’s – uh, it’s a sex thing.”

“A sex thing, hmm?”

And – Eren’s blushing even worse, instantly. Gets his eyes open to find Levi smirking at him. It’s all Eren can do to poke him with a finger, with how weak his limbs are. Swallows when Levi’s lips turn up even further, before he drops his head down to rest his cheek on Eren’s chest.

“You can ask me anything, kid. You know that.”

_Fuck._

Eren, suddenly, feels a bit like he wants to cry. _Shit._ He needs to get it together.

Takes a deep, steadying breath, and gets his fingers up to wrap in Levi’s hair, cradling his head against his chest. He can feel how hard his heart is beating, right underneath Levi’s cheek.

Shit, how did he get this lucky.

Gives it a moment longer until he thinks he can speak again.

“It’s, uh – there’s something I wanted to try with you, and I-I think that you’d really like it, too, but I need to ask someone else to make it happen a-and I was just wondering if it was okay to –”

“What the hell are you planning?”

There's no heat to it, though, and Levi still feels pretty relaxed against his chest; and Eren lets out the breath he was holding.

“It’s a surprise.”

“Of course it is.”

He sounds desert dry, now, but he’s gone back to kissing – slowly – across Eren’s chest; and Eren tightens his fingers a bit in Levi’s hair. Knows just how much Levi loves it. Hears Levi’s sharp little inhale, before his eyes flutter shut, and he bites his lip and leans up into Eren’s touch.

“Who – who y-ya gotta ask?”

_Shit,_ that’s hot. Levi, stuttering. Eren’s suddenly very aware of how hard he is in his pants. _Fuck._

Keep it together. He needs to keep it together.

“Um. Hanji. They’re probably the only one who’d –”

“I’ll never hear the end of this.”

It’s not a no. It’s nowhere even close to a no. Eren swallows.

“So I can ask –”

“As long as it’s just them and no one else, I don’t care.”

Eren swallows, again. Shit. Shit, this is actually going to _work._

His heart is suddenly beating very, very hard in his chest.

“And – you don’t wanna know what I’m asking before I –”

“I trust you.”

He says it like it’s nothing – eyes still closed, and his cheek resting on Eren’s chest, again – and Eren knows that it’s not nothing. Knows that it’s just about as hard for Levi to say as, ‘I love you.’ Can see the slight hint of pink on Levi’s cheeks, and – shit, Eren loves this man. Loves him so much. Only realizes he’s waited too long, though – his chest too tight to speak, and the words all stuck in his throat – when Levi swallows and opens his eyes. He looks a bit embarrassed, now.

“However, if you are _quite_ done planning our future sexual deviancies, for now why don’t we –”

He doesn’t get a chance to finish, though – barely skims his fingers along the top of Eren’s pants – before Eren’s tugging him up for a kiss. Gently – carefully – pulls him up by his hair, and feels Levi’s mouth still against his, before he sighs and opens to it, going pretty much boneless, and –

Neither of them had known much about kissing, when this started.

Together, they’ve gotten really fucking good at it.

And Eren’s doing his best to kiss Levi as gently as he knows how.

Can gradually feel all the tension bleed out of Levi. Cups Levi’s cheeks with his palms and holds him, as softly as he can, until he finally pulls away, a bit, leaving them breathing against each other.

“I trust you, too.”

His voice is all fucked up, and he can feel the way Levi sucks in a breath. Ends up closing his eyes as Levi swallows and rests their foreheads together, still breathing soft and shaky against Eren.

“Thanks, kid.”

_Fuck._  

Eren is so absolutely completely screwed.

Wraps his arms around Levi and pulls him in for a hug. Gets them as close together as they can get. Feels Levi press a bit deeper into his shoulder, like even this isn’t close enough; and Eren just closes his eyes and holds on tight, something inside him of him feeling a bit like he’s flying.

\- - -

The conversation with Hanji goes better than anticipated.

Eren’s not quite sure what he was expecting, really. Maybe a shit-eating grin, or at least a little bit of teasing.

Instead, after he manages to stutter out what he wants, Hanji just stares at him for a second, before their eyebrows knit together.

“A butt plug, huh.”

“Um. Yeah.”

“Hmm.”

Hanji’s expression is still more ponderous than anything else. Eren can actually feel himself starting to fidget. Then, suddenly, Hanji’s lips twitch up into what looks like a pleased smirk.

“Ya know what? I might actually be able to help you. Give me, umm… give me like a week. I’ll ask around.”

Hanji’s still looking pretty pleased, and Eren takes a deep breath. Shit, this might actually work

Still, there’s a rather critical factor, here.

“And you’ll be, um –”

“Don’t worry, Eren. I am, on occasion, capable of tact.”

And – Eren opens his mouth, and then closes it again. Isn’t quite sure how to – realizes that Hanji’s grinning at him, like they know exactly what’s running through Eren’s mind; and Eren can’t help but grin back, suddenly, a wave of fondness sweeping over him. Fondness, and relief, too.

“I – thank you, Hanji, truly. I really appreciate –”

“No worries. I’ll figure something out. Does Levi know about this surprise?”

“Uh – just that I was asking you for help with something. Not the details.”

“Well, I won’t say a word, then. You spoil that man, you now.”

“I –”

“He deserves it, too. I dunno if I ever said, but I’m really happy for you two. I’ve never seen Levi this… well, happy. It’s like you’ve smoothed down some of his rough edges, ya know?”

Hanji’s still smiling at him, a bit, but Eren suddenly needs to look at the floor. Swallows when Hanji puts a hand on his shoulder. His throat’s pulled too tight and his chest has gone all achy.

“I’ll see what I can do. Give me a week, alright?”

“I – I-I, yeah, that’s fine, of course, I’ll –”

“Excellent. Training tomorrow, right?”

Eren nods. Finally gets his eyes back up, and manages a smile as Hanji squeezes his shoulder.

“Awesome. Talk to ya later, then.”

And – that’s it, apparently, as Hanji’s gone again with a last squeeze of his shoulder, the door swinging shut behind them, and – Eren takes a deep, steadying breath, and then straightens up.

Shit, he’s so lucky to have the friends that he has.

\- - -

It takes only four days for Hanji to make good on their promise.

Four days for Eren to end up standing in his room with the toy – free, thanks to a favour that Hanji had finally cashed in on – still in the soft cloth bag that it had come in. Ends up just standing there, alone in his room, his face absolutely burning as he feels the shape and weight of it through the fabric. Can’t even bring himself to take it out yet. His heart’s just slamming too hard.

Shit, his face is going to catch fire if he blushes any worse.

Ends up having to walk a few circles around his room before he finally finds the guts to take it out on it bag. Ends up setting it on the bed, his pulse jumping as he skims his fingers along the smooth side of it. It’s some kind of metal – jet black – and it’s completely and perfectly smooth, cool to the touch, and – Eren’s never seen anything like this, before, but it’s not shaped like a penis. Instead, it starts out small at the top, and then gradually tapers to bigger at the bottom, before going back to really tiny again, with a flat base that’ll be easy for Levi to hold on to, and –

At its largest part, it’s probably just a bit bigger than either of their dicks.

Eren’s suddenly aware that his mouth is dry, and this his ass feels a bit empty, which – it’s such an unexpected – and unexpectedly _filthy_ – reaction that he literally has to bury his face into the bed and groan.

What the hell has he gotten himself into?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay so just in case folks are here for the porns, Ima just put it out there now that the sexy times don’t actually happen until chapter three. Sorry. :P This was actually honestly only meant to be two parts, but then it just kind of got a lot longer, so I figured I'd divide it into three parts, in the end… go figure I take a butt plug idea and turn it into a bunch of thinky thoughts and fluff, hehe.

It takes two more days for him to have the courage to bring it to Levi’s room.

By the time he gets there, he’s so nervous he’s actually sweating; and he ends up standing in Levi’s shower and scrubbing down every inch of himself. Slides his soapy fingers in between his legs, and feels himself flush, his cock already starting to fill and harden.

He’d dropped his bag on Levi’s bed. Levi’s still out there, working away at some paperwork; but Eren hadn’t missed the sweep of his eyes over Eren’s body as Eren had stepped into the washroom. Hadn’t missed the heat in Levi’s eyes, that way he always looks at him, like he needs to lie Eren out and touch every inch of him, and it’s enough to make Eren shake every time, and –

The plug is in his bag, sitting out there on Levi’s bed.

Eren hadn’t expected to be this nervous.

It’s not that he’s afraid of it hurting, though.

Hell, Levi’s never been anything but heartbreakingly careful with him.

Even on nights when they’ve both wanted that extra bite of pain, or on nights when he’s fucked Eren so hard they’ve both had trouble walking after, he’s always made sure to check that Eren was okay with everything. Has always verbally gotten permission, and then always paid attention to every twitch of Eren’s body, and every little noise out of his mouth, to the point that Eren’s sometimes barely even able to deal with it, because – god, having all that intensity focused on him – and knowing how much Levi _cares_ – the thought alone is enough to make him shaky.

So, no. That’s not the problem at all.

Hell, he likes a bit of pain, even. Likes it when he’s safe in the certainty that Levi will always be there to catch him.

And the damn thing isn’t _that_ much bigger than Levi’s dick, really. It’s perfectly smooth, too, even if it’ll be cold. And he _knows_ that Levi will make everything feel good, like he always does.

So why is he freaking out?

He swallows, his heart aching, a bit. Soaps up and washes his hands, and then presses his forehead against the wall. Stands there with the water pounding down on his shoulders, and –

What if Levi thinks it’s a stupid idea?

Eren squeezes his eyes shut, his chest going a bit tight.

But – no. He won’t. This was Levi’sidea, after all. Not Eren’s. Levi was the one who suggested –

Well. 

Kind of.

The thought alone is enough to make his stomach hurt; and Eren realizes he’s just standing there, his head pressed against the wall, and the water still hammering down against his back and shoulders, and – shit, this is a really goddamn bad time to get nervous.

Especially since there is literally _no_ reason why Levi wouldn’t like this.

None at all. He’ll probably love it, actually. Eren’s just being stupid. He _knows_ he’s being stupid.

It doesn’t seem to help much, though.

And his knees are still really shaky by the time he wraps one of Levi’s towels around his waist and opens the bathroom door. Steps into the main room. It’s chilly, out here – but all it takes is one appraising sweep of Levi’s eyes for Eren to instantly heat up all over again. Swallows when Levi leans back in his chair, his hands folded in his lap, and the tiniest hint of a smirk to his lips.

“Looking a little shaky there, Eren. Get started without me?”

And – Eren’s voice isn’t quite working right, suddenly.

Can’t do anything but stand there and shake.

Feels a horrible, _horrible_ wave of embarrassment sweep down him, making it almost impossible to look at Levi; and then Levi’s smirk slides into something that looks puzzled, more than anything – shit, Eren _loves_ that he can tell, now; loves that he knows the nuances of Levi’s expressions – before Levi holds out his hands, and Eren breathes through the gratitude as he steps across the room and slides into Levi’s lap. Ends up with his knees on either side of Levi’s legs, as he closes his eyes and hides in his neck, and – the towel’s barely staying on, anymore, and his heart’s hammering at the way his dick’s pressed right against Levi’s pristine white shirt, and Levi’s hands are horribly gentle as he wraps his arms around Eren and pulls him close, and –

Shit, he’s _not_ going to cry. How did he ever end up with this man?

“And what’s got you so rattled, then?”

It’s soft, where Levi’s lips are pressed against his cheek; and Eren can’t help but squirm. Suddenly becomes very, very aware of just how naked he is, and how dressed Levi still is, which is just – yeah. That – that’s really damn hot.

And, _fuck,_ it’s difficult to be this turned-on and this nervous at the same time

He has to take a moment to just breathe, then, as Levi’s fingers slide slow and hot down his back. Breathes, and licks his lips, because his mouth has gone really dry. His voice is all fucked, too.

“I – I – sorry. I’m being stupid.”

“Nothing to apologize for.”

Levi’s voice is still soft. Eren takes another deep breath, and nods. Shivers when Levi’s lips brush across his temple, spiking his heartbeat even higher, and – yeah. Eren can do this.

Hell, he already got the damn thing. He’s going to kick himself forever if he chickens out.

And he _knows_ that Levi will make this good. Fuck, Levi never makes him feel anything _but_ good.

And it’s a thought that’s barely settled before he’s taking a breath and doing his best to kiss Levi’s neck. Presses his lips against him, right through that fucking cravat, and feels a new wave of heat sweep through him when Levi sucks in a breath, his fingers going tight on Eren’s back.

“Eren –”

“I, um. Got us something.”

“That so?”

Levi sounds a hell of a lot more breathless than he did a second ago, and Eren swallows a whimper.

 _Shit,_ he loves making this man fall apart.

“It’s – uh, in my bag.”

For a second, there’s no reaction. Then, he can feel Levi swallow.

“What the hell did you do?”

He sounds even more breathless, and Eren opens his mouth – but no. He can’t explain this. He might as well just – squirms until Levi lets him slide out of his lap. Tightens his towel, a bit, and then makes it to the bed and opens his bag. Stands there, for a second, with the plug in his hands, before he takes a breath and turns around, and he’s pretty sure he’s flushed right down his chest at this point, and –

For a moment, Levi just stares at him.

Then, Eren can actually watch the way Levi’s cheeks go very, very red.

It’s so hot Eren can damn near feel his teeth ache with it.

“How – how did you –”

“You – well, t-the other night, you said you’d –”

Levi’s standing up.

Eren just barely swallows a squeak.

Just barely manages to not drop the damn thing.

Shit, his heart is  _slamming._

“What the fuck did I ever do to deserve you?”

Levi’s staring at him like he wants to take him apart, but there’s a catch to his voice, too, and there’s something that’s almost a bit helpless, in his expression; and Eren can barely look at him.

The fact that he’s not in this _alone,_ that Levi is _just_ as far gone over him, too – it's almost too much, sometimes.

“Levi…”

“Boil the hell out of that thing. I’m taking a shower.”

He leaves before Eren can say anything else.

_Boil the hell out of that thing._

Eren swallows.

Levi’s nervous.

He only starts spouting out orders when he’s nervous.

Eren had picked up on it, a few months after they’d gotten together. Had noticed that Levi was almost going out of his way to not boss him around, when it was just the two of them, hidden away from the world. Had realized just how hard Levi was trying to make this a relationship of equals, without the power dynamic that structured their every interaction outside of Levi’s room.

Eren had asked him about it, eventually, because he had to be sure that he was reading Levi right. Had ended up with Levi going a rather embarrassed shade of pink, before he’d snapped out a petulant, “Well, excuse me for trying to be _nice,”_ and then looked even more embarrassed and thoroughly miserable with himself; and he’d just barely started to stutter out an apology before Eren had put him out of his misery by kissing him as gently as he possibly could. Had ended up on the bed with his arms around Levi and Levi’s face hidden against his chest, Eren’s chin resting on the top of his head; and that was the night that they’d finally had the talk that they’d probably been dancing around. A talk about how the fuck they were going to make this work when Levi literally held Eren’s life in his hands. It had been one that they’d been needing to have, and it had really helped.

A couple days later, too, they’d had another chat about power dynamics. Specifically, power dynamics in bed, and about how Levi needed Eren to be very clear about what he did and didn’t want – and Eren had responded by telling him that he needed that from Levi, too, which had just gotten Levi all flustered and embarrassed again; and from that moment on they’d managed to do an incredible job of trading back-and-forth, depending on the night, and depending on who needed what at any given time. Eren hadn’t had a clue what the fuck he’d been doing, of course; but Levi had. And he’d taught him. And Eren’s pretty sure he’s gotten pretty damn good at it.

Orders outside of bed, though. As far as he can tell, whenever he hits a nerve, and stumbles upon some emotional or physical minefield of Levi’s that Levi wasn’t ready for – or that Levi himself didn’t even know existed, maybe – it’s Levi’s instinctive, desperate attempt to get control of the situation, before he calms down enough to realize that Eren’s not going to use it to hurt him.

Eren hasn’t asked him about this bit yet, though. He’s pretty sure that he’s reading Levi right, and that that’s what’s actually happening; but he’s also pretty sure that just asking him would be hitting a bunch of those minefields. He’ll get there eventually, but – not quite yet. Levi’s given him space to deal with shit that he’s needed time to deal with. Eren’s more than willing to do the same.

And for now, in this immediate moment – Eren’s clutching at a goddamn butt plug like it holds the answers to all the questions in the world, and Levi’s probably already gotten in the shower.

Maybe he’s even standing there, nervous, in the shower. Just like Eren had been.

And Eren’s knees aren’t quite steady as he figures out what he’s doing. Throws some more wood into the fireplace and gets a pot of water boiling, hanging over the flames; and then he sterilizes a set of tongs, and then puts the plug in the pot. Feels like a fucking idiot just standing there and doing it all in nothing but a towel, but it’s not like there’s any point in him putting on clothes. Give it a few minutes before he uses the tongs to take it out and put it on a towel, and then he just – takes a breath, and moves the pot out of the flames, and ends up sitting on the side of the bed.

Now that he’s not moving around, he can more clearly hear the sound of the shower.

And he’s pretty sure Levi’s taking longer than he normally would.

Somehow, it helps to calm him down. It helps that he’s maybe not the only one who’s nervous.

Doesn’t calm his dick down, though. Neither does the thought of Levi soaking wet in the shower.

And Eren’s biting his lip and damn near squirming by the time the shower shuts off. Barely has time to straighten up before Levi steps back through the door, wrapped in his housecoat. It’s open in a v at the front of his chest, and his hair is damp, and the fabric is clinging to him, and –

Eren wants to peel it right off him.

Barely has time to breathe, though, before Levi shuts the bathroom door, and then – hesitates. Looks like he wants to say something, but can’t. And Eren feels like an idiot as he just sits there; and then Levi's biting his lip, and looking almost frustrated with himself; and Eren can’t sit still, anymore. Gets back to his feet and wraps his arms around Levi, who stays very still, for a moment, before he sighs, and all the tension seems to seep out of him.

It’s enough to send Eren’s heart up into his throat.

It’s not that Levi doesn’t need reassurances, too; but normally he’s not so _obvious_ about it. Normally Eren has to read between the lines. Normally Levi doesn’t get like this quite so easily.

Eren knows it’s a good thing, though. Knows that it means that the two of them are getting better at this. At communicating. At figuring out how to take care of each other. _Shit,_ Eren loves him.

“And what’s got you all rattled now, then?”

He’s surprised he even gets it out, with how tight his throat is.

And he isn’t quite expecting the sudden snort against his neck; but he must have said the right thing, because it seems to help Levi get some of his surety back, his fingers sliding down to play along the very edge of Eren’s towel, brushing against his lower back and making him flush. Shit, he could just stand here all night and let Levi run his fingers across his skin.

“It’s cute, you know, when you throw my own words back at me.”

Levi’s doing that thing that Eren can’t deal with – that thing where he somehow manages to sound fond of Eren’s entire existence – and Eren feels himself flush even worse, instantly. Tightens his arms around Levi and can’t seem to speak. And then he’s biting his lip as Levi’s fingers dip lower, just barely sliding in underneath the top of the towel, and – shit, Levi’s _smiling_ against his neck..

“I mean it. Then again, I always think you’re cute, so –”

_“Levi.”_

Eren can actually _feel_ the heat coming off his cheeks.

And, oh, lord, Levi is grinning, now – actually _grinning_  against his neck.

It takes everything Eren has to stay exactly where he is.

Maybe, someday, Levi will do that when Eren can actually see him.

“And I’m serious, you know. I really do appreciate it when ya look out for me.”

It’s important – all of this is important; Eren knows it is – but he also knows that Levi does this, sometimes. That he says the important stuff when he’s right in the middle of seducing Eren. Eren’s pretty sure it gives Levi something to focus on other than what he’s saying; but that’s another thing he hasn’t asked yet. Instead, he’s just gotten into the habit of tucking everything away to think about later, when he’s alone, and actually able to focus on what Levi was saying.

Right now, though, he’s naked and flushed all over, and Levi’s basically just turning him to mush. Turning him to mush and telling him things that have Eren’s sentimental heart aching.

Eren wants to wrap this man up and protect him from everything that might ever hurt him.

“Levi…”

He barely gets it out, though, before Levi’s hands are sliding lower. Cupping Eren’s ass, and sending the towel to the floor; and Eren, just barely, swallows a whimper.

Fuck, they’ve barely even _done_ anything, and Levi’s already taking him apart.

“Then – then w-what’s got you so –”

“Your dogged attempts to continue this conversation are endearing as fuck, by the way."

Levi’s hands are warm and soft, against his skin; and Eren’s very aware of just how naked he is. Is very aware of how _fond_ Levi still sounds, in a way that’s enough to make Eren’s knees shake.

“Levi…”

“I want you to be in charge tonight, Eren. That’s what. Sound like a plan to you?”

It takes a second to process.

A second where the words just kind of reverberate in his ears.

Then, Eren goes hot and shaky everywhere.

Oh. 

_Oh._

That is... not what he was expecting. At all.

That is actually the very _opposite_ of what he was expecting.

And he's suddenly so turned-on it's a wonder he's still upright, his cock jerking and every inch of his body suddenly aching.

_Fuck._

There’s a slight tension in Levi’s voice, though. And when Eren pulls back, he’s managing to look pretty fucking pleased with himself, but Eren can see the tightness around his eyes.

“If you blush any worse, you’re gonna hurt yourself, you know.”

Levi’s still smirking. He’s not going for bored – they’re far past that level of pretense – but Eren knows what to look for. Knows when Levi’s unsure. And there’s just a hint of that under the smirk. Just the tiniest bit of hesitation, and Eren _knows_ that Levi’s not doing this lightly, which –

Well. Eren will just have to take really good care of him, then. The exact same way he always does.

And Eren’s careful to keep his hands gentle as he rests them on Levi’s hips, right above his towel. Doesn’t miss Levi’s little shiver.

Keep it together. He needs to get it together, no matter how shaky his knees suddenly are.

“And – you’re sure you want to –”

“Of course I’m sure, I wouldn’t ask if –”

“Well, you’d best get on the bed, then.”

For a second – just for a second – Eren second-guesses himself – no matter how many times they do this, it seems, he still has that moment of doubt; that moment where he just can’t process that Levi’s putting himself in Eren’s hands – and then it’s like Eren can feel something in the room shift. Can actually watch the way Levi’s eyes darken, a hint of colour flushing across his cheeks.

“I’ve taught you really well, haven’t I.”

“Mmm. I’d say so. Still not on the bed, though.”

His heart's slamming, suddenly. And the almost impressed look on Levi's face - even underneath that smirk - is kind of horribly hot.

Eren needs to think about that later, though. It's not like it's news to him, how much he craves Levi's approval - he's known that for a long time, really; since long before they finally got together, even - but now is not the time to be thinking about it.  That's another thing they can explore later, maybe, if Levi wants to, too. 

For now, Eren has much more pressing concerns. He needs to get Levi on that bed and kiss him until Levi doesn't even know which way is up.

“And you’re still a little –”

Eren takes a deep breath, does his best to steady himself, and then cuts him off by kissing him.

Kisses him as carefully and gently as he possibly can – just like Levi’s taught him; just like he’s done for Eren so many times before, because – if he’s doing this, then tonight’s not about being rough with each other. They’ve already got that piece of metal sitting there, and that’s enough of an added equation.

Tonight – if Levi will let him – Eren’s going to take Levi apart as sweetly as he knows how.

And he just barely brushes their mouths together – can feel how chapped Levi's lips are; can feel the way Levi's trying to lean into it – before he pulls back, slowly - as much as he doesn't want to; wants to just keep kissing him - and raises a hand to brush Levi’s bangs with his fingers. Can feel how hot Levi's skin is. Ends up with Levi looking embarrassed and flustered and irritated all at once, and it’s enough to make Eren’s heart twinge.

“You’ll be more comfortable on the bed, you know.”

For a second, Levi just stares up at him, still looking kind of embarrassed, but like he’s trying very hard not to be; and then that adorable little smirk of his is back, and Eren’s mouth goes dry as Levi just kind of casually turns and walks towards the bed, sliding out of his towel and draping it over onto one of the chairs as he goes, which - _fuck,_ he's gorgeous. And he's all Eren's, which is just - Eren still can barely believe it, sometimes. 

"Mmm. Suppose that’s true. So, you joining me, or what?”

It sounds almost casual, too, as though he doesn’t know _exactly_ what he’s doing to Eren; and Eren takes a moment to catch his breath, his pulse jumping up even higher, even as a new swarm of nerves spreads up through his stomach, but –

No. He can do this. Levi wants him to do this. Trusts him to do this.

And Eren’s going to damn well do his best to make Levi forget his own name before the night is over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay on this, folks. Thank you so much to everyone who's been so encouraging since this was last updated. Also, I've been chipping away at this for months, so apologies if the writing style varies wildly across the chapter. 
> 
> Anddd... yeah. Not even gonna lie, this is 14,000 words of fluffy sappy filth. :) Thanks again to everyone for all the encouragement!

Eren’s feet are still frozen to the floor, though, by the time Levi makes it to the bed; and it’s more than a little distracting to watch Levi lie down, casual as anything, head resting against the pillow and his cock half-hard and his hands behind his head. It’s _incredibly_ distracting, actually; and Eren only realizes how badly he’s staring when Levi’s cheeks start to go pink, a bit of his cockiness fading.

“This isn’t a free show, you know.”

He sounds almost grumpy, underneath the blush. And Eren gets moving enough to make it across the room and onto the bed; and he doesn’t miss the way Levi sighs when Eren slides across his thighs and leans down to bury his face in Levi’s shoulder, his own face heating when Levi’s fingers slide up to card through his hair, careful and gentle as Eren hides in his shoulder.

“It’s kind of unfair, you know. How attractive you are.”

He sounds like he’s sulking, suddenly – shit, _shit,_ that’s so not what he’s meant to be doing right now – but Levi doesn’t laugh at him. Doesn’t laugh at him, or say something sarcastic, or try to brush it off. Instead, he doesn’t do anything, at all, for a moment; until Eren feels him swallow.

“Thanks.”

His voice is even softer than normal, and Eren closes his eyes.

Oh, _hell._

That is _not_ what he was expecting. He wasn’t expecting Levi to just _thank_ him.

But maybe he’s stayed silent for too long, because there’s a tension to Levi that wasn’t there a moment ago; and Eren swallows as he turns his head and presses his lips against Levi’s neck. Feels the way Levi shivers, his fingers tightening against the back of Eren’s neck; and Eren closes his eyes and does it again, very aware of how shaky he feels, everything inside him gone too warm.

He’s never tried to put on some kind of persona, whenever Levi hands the reigns over like this. He’s not even sure that he could. Maybe someday, when he’s more secure in this – but not yet. And maybe it’s not surprising. He’s never been great at hiding his feelings, or pretending to be anything other than who he is. He’s only been able to fumble his way through this the way he does with everything else, with his heart on his sleeve and his insecurity there for everyone to see.

Of course, in this case, it’s not everyone. It’s only Levi, here. And it’s probably been part of why Levi’s been able to teach him how this all works, anyway. Eren’s never tried to hide anything from him.

And what Eren can do right now, though, is take charge as sweetly as he possibly can.

He’s already decided that tonight’s not about hurting Levi. They’ve done that before, too – only twice, because Eren’s still a bit hesitant about it, even though both times Levi’s made it very clear how much he was enjoying himself; so, yes, Eren is getting a bit surer of himself, when they’re like that – but tonight they’ve already got their new plug to play with, and that’s enough of a new equation. And Eren still probably needs to let it cool down a bit more, anyway.

Kissing. He can start with kissing. He loves that. They both do.

And from the way Levi sighs and nudges into the press of his lips, dragging his hands up Eren’s back to tangle in his hair and tug him closer, it was probably the right way to start. He keeps it as gentle as he can, too, heat spreading out across his body with every tiny noise that Levi makes, every fleeting brush of their lips, every time that Levi shivers and tightens his fingers in his hair.

Eren could probably sit here and do this all night, actually. All he wants in the world is to make Levi make little noises like that.

It doesn’t take long for Levi to start squirming, though, tension creeping back into his body.

“You gonna do anything else with me, or we just gonna sit here and make out all night?”

It’s probably not as sardonic as Levi was going for, with how breathless it ends up being. And Eren gulps down a whine as he kisses him harder, and then pulls back, swallowing hard.

Levi’s flushed right down his neck, and there’s not much left to his eyes but pupil. He’s looking at Eren the way he always does – something almost desperate, there, for all that he looks like he’s trying to hide it; like he’s just as wrecked over the two of them as Eren is, and just as scared of it all – and Eren ducks down to hide in his shoulder, that thing inside him billowing up, again, like he’s feeling something too strong to contain it in his chest.

He loves this man so much.

 _“Eren,_ for fuck’s sake, would you _please_ just –”

“I love you.”

He bites his tongue, immediately, though, heat washing down his face and behind his ears, all the way down his chest and shoulders. He hadn’t meant to – he tries to save that. He knows that it freaks Levi out. And when Levi freezes, fingers stilling against his back, Eren’s already shaking his head.

“You don’t have to. I just wanted to –”

Levi’s grabbing at him, though. Hands skittering frantically down his back and then up, as he shoves his face into Eren’s shoulder; and Eren’s so shocked he almost misses the rasp against his skin.

“So – so why don’t you show me, then?”

It trembles, the entire way out, with a frantic little edge. Levi sounds freaked out, even as he says it. And, for a second, Eren just hangs there, his heart hammering so badly he can’t breathe.

Then, he can’t move fast enough.

Yanks back to press frantic little kisses all over Levi’s face, because it’s suddenly very important the he kiss him everywhere; and when Eren pulls back – his neck, Levi likes it when Eren kisses his neck, too – Levi follows. Leans in to find his mouth, nails digging in against Eren’s back; and it takes him a second to realize that Levi’s talking, squirming up against him and wrapping a leg around him as he pants against Eren’s ear, and – oh, _gods,_ Eren just fits so _perfectly_ against him.

He fits there as if they were made to be like this. He wants to do this forever.

 _“Do_ something, anything, just –”

_“Levi.”_

It’s close to a whine, and he doesn’t bother hiding it. Levi would see right through that, anyway. And when Levi groans and pulls him closer, miles and miles of soft skin sliding together, Eren wants nothing more than to just lie here and grind himself to completion right against Levi’s skin; and he closes his eyes, his heart slamming as he sucks in a breath and tries to make himself think.

He can’t fall apart. That’s not his role tonight. He needs to keep it together. And… he wants to be gentle about this. He knows that much, at least. It’s the best way to take Levi apart, after all. Gentleness unravels Levi just as thoroughly than pain ever seems to. Maybe even more so.

He doesn’t have an easy time with it, though. Levi knows it, and Eren know it, and Levi – through a single, stilted conversation, where he hadn’t even been able to look Eren in the eyes – had given him permission to work on it. And every single time it seems to get a bit easier for Levi.

It’s still not easy, though. And, to start with, tonight, Levi might do best with it if he doesn’t have to face him, until Eren’s got him a bit more relaxed.

The immediate image – Levi sprawled on his stomach, spread out with his legs apart and his back and ass and shoulders on display – makes his mouth so dry it takes him a moment to speak.

“Turn – turn over?”

He cringes immediately, a wave of embarrassment flushing hot across his face.

Some top he is.

Levi’s already moving, though. Not giving him shit about it. Just doing as he asks, breathing hard and twisting around on to his hands and knees as Eren moves off him to give him space.

And that… that helps. The wave of confidence is really appreciated, actually.

As is the image in front of him. And Eren gets so caught up in just staring – he’s pretty sure it should be _illegal_ to look like Levi – that it takes him a moment to realize that Levi’s tensed up again, his muscles tight along his back and his fingers curling into the sheets underneath him.

“Enjoying the view?”

There’s a catch, there, for all that he sounds like he’s trying to keep it even; and there’s a crushing fondness in Eren’s chest as he slides a hand along Levi’s ass, not missing the way Levi sucks in a breath. Eren feels the phantom catch in his throat, and leans down to brush his lips against Levi’s ear; and the shiver that wracks through Levi is enough to notch his confidence up just a little bit higher. He doesn’t say anything, though. Just kisses the edge of Levi’s jaw, and then puts his hands on Levi’s hips, nudging down until Levi gets the point and goes with it, panting hard as he ends up flat on his stomach, with his hands still fisted in the sheets beside him.

It also means that his dick’s trapped between him and the bed, but that’s okay. The sheets are soft. And maybe Eren wants to drag this out a bit. Maybe Eren wants to make both of them wait.

Levi’s already squirming, though. Even the back of his neck is red. It sends a sympathetic flush across Eren’s own body, but then he gets stuck watching the way the muscles in Levi’s legs flex. He kind of wants to leave bruises on the backs of his thighs. _Shit,_ that would be really sensitive there, wouldn’t it?

“If I’d realized that tonight was going to be about staring and doing nothing, I’d have just –”

“You’re pretty worked up, though, considering that it’s nothing.”

He somehow doesn’t make himself blush, this time, saying it. And, just like that, he can feel that shift in the room, again. Can feel the moment when he gets where he needs to be. Maybe it takes him some time to get there, sure, but he seems to always make it in the end.

The way he can actually hear Levi swallow is pretty gratifying, too.

“Eren.”

It sounds almost nervous, but like he’s trying very hard to not be.

And Eren nudges his legs apart – his hands shake a bit, as he does – and kneels between them, before reaching out to grab Levi’s wrists, stretching them out high above his head and holding him there as Eren lowers himself down and plasters himself all along the length of Levi’s body. He’s careful to still hold himself up high enough, so that he’s not _actually_ squishing Levi; but it’s all immediately distracting – Eren’s almost dizzy with it, actually; the sudden pressure against his cock making it difficult to keep his hips from rocking – but he needs to keep it together, here.

And from the way that Levi freezes, it’s not what he was expecting.

“What – what are you doing.”

It doesn’t quite sound like a question. And it definitely sounds a bit nervous. Maybe Levi was expecting him to be biting and scratching by now. Fuck knows that Levi has an easier time dealing with that.

He’s also fond of Eren holding him down, though. It’s just for show, really – Levi could snap him in half, if he wanted – but it doesn’t seem to matter. Just the implications behind it must be enough, with how badly Levi’s starting to squirm, his breath cutting out as Eren tightens his grip on his wrists.

“I – I could flip you off and have you out cold in half a second, you –”

“You don’t want to, though.”

He makes sure to brush his nose against the back of Levi’s neck, as he says it – he knows how sensitive he is there – and when Levi sucks in a breath and doesn’t deny it, Eren briefly considers asking for an admission – _You really don’t, do you?_ – because that would be hot as hell; but it might also be stepping on a minefield, if he starts making Levi admit to any of this out loud.

Then again. Levi _had_ given him permission to push a bit. Eren has a list of things he’s allowed to work with, when they get like this, and many of them they haven’t actually tried yet, and… maybe it might actually be a good idea. His breath is coming faster at the thought, too.

“What do you want me to do to you, Levi?”

He barely recognizes his own voice – since when has he _ever_ been able to say shit like this? – and he takes a breath when Levi freezes underneath him. It’s not enough to make Eren pull back, though. Instead, he just rubs his fingertips against Levi’s wrists, feeling the pulse beating there, until Levi swallows so hard Eren can hear it, his voice coming out as something close to a croak.

“That – that’s new.”

Eren doesn’t respond with words. Just keeps up the slow drag of his fingers, that protective feeling twisting higher and higher as the seconds slide by, until Levi swallows again.

“I want…”

It cracks out before it starts, though. And the back of Levi’s neck is so warm Eren can feel it. And Levi’s barely managed a shaky little sound – something that sounds almost lost – before Eren’s already pressing closer, and changing the stroke of his hands to something soothing.

“Hey, it’s fine, it’s –”

“Why’d I ever teach you to do this, anyway?”

It sounds embarrassed, ground out between Levi’s teeth, even with the way his face is smushed into the pillow. It doesn’t sound like an actual question – more just that Levi’s overwhelmed – but Eren’s going to answer him, anyway. Because he can still feel how incredibly tense Levi is.

He always does this, though. He hands over control, and then fights so hard to keep it, anyway. At least Eren knows how to respond, here. He’s had a good teacher, after all.

“Because you… you know you’re safe here, and that I’d never do anything to hurt you, and –”

“You are _literally_ just parroting my own words back at –”

“Doesn’t make it any less true.”

_And maybe you need to be reminded of that, on occasion._

That, he’s not going to say, though. He can only push so hard all at once. Instead, he just stays there, face pressed against the back of Levi’s neck, his thumbs still rubbing circles against Levi’s wrists; and it doesn’t take that long for Levi to sigh, in a way that sounds… less aggravated than it normally does.

“I know.”

It’s more than he was expecting. Softer than he was expecting, too. And Eren shows his appreciation by pressing a kiss against the side of Levi’s neck, his heart hammering harder as he works on what to do next. This will be easier if Levi doesn’t fight him every inch of the way, at least. It still takes him a second to speak, though, with how rapid his heartbeat has become.

“Good.” He gets it out, but he almost trips over the one word – who the hell is he to tell Levi when he’s being _good?_ – but the way Levi swallows helps with the sharp spike of insecurity. He can do this. Levi trusts him to do this. He’s not going to mess it up. “Now, are you… are you going to relax and actually let me do this, or are you going to – to give me shit the whole way through?”

For a moment, as the silence settles, he’s pretty sure he’s maybe pushed too hard, and his stomach twists into a horrible knot – but Levi’s swallowing, again, his breath coming sharp.

“You… you really are getting better at this, aren’t –”

“And you’re avoiding the question.”

There’s still just the tiniest catch to his voice – someday, maybe, he’ll be able to do this without second-guessing himself – but he gets it out, his lips dragging along the curve of Levi’s shoulder to press against the back of his neck; and then Levi puts his doubts to rest with a shaky little mutter of _fuck,_ before he shoves his face further into the pillow, like he’s trying to hide. It’s enough to banish whatever hesitation he had left – he can actually feel it happen, with the wave of confidence – and he deliberately drops his voice into a little singsong as he presses his lips against Levi’s ear.

“Leeevi. You’re still avoiding –”

“And you’re being a little shit.”

The sulk there – missed with how breathless he sounds – is kind of both adorable and hot as hell; and Eren makes himself stay exactly where he is. Heart hammering and his stomach filling with butterflies, he just lies there, waiting Levi out, rubbing his thumbs against the sides of his wrists, and just letting the silence drag and drag until Levi swallows so hard Eren can hear it, shifting underneath him.

“Okay.”

And… that’s it. Nothing else. No sarcasm, no giving him shit. Just a murmured agreement.

It’s enough to make Eren’s stomach hurt.

And when Levi starts to tense up again, Eren sits up and slides to the side of him, though he’s careful to keep a hand on Levi’s back. His own hands are shaking, though. He should have known Levi would derail this without even trying. He’s pretty sure he can’t keep up an act right now.

“Turn back over?”

It shakes, the entire way out. His stomach really hurts. And Levi doesn’t give him shit about being indecisive, either. Just stays very, very still, and then slowly turns onto his back again, though he can’t seem to look at him. His face is incredibly red, and he looks supremely uncomfortable; and Eren keeps everything as gentle as he can as he slides back across Levi’s hips and leans in to kiss him. Stays that way, barely breathing against Levi, until he can feel some of the tension start to slide out of him; and then Eren pulls back just far enough to look at him. Levi’s eyes are wide, and far too open, and he’s breathing hard; and Eren’s so in love it hurts.

“Hey.”

It’s a stupid thing to croak out, probably. He’s probably sucking so much at all of this right now. But Levi just swallows, still not looking away, and puts a hand on Eren’s cheek, which... Eren really needs to not cry right now, but with how gentle Levi’s hand is, that’s going to be difficult.

“Hi.”

It’s barely even a whisper. Levi’s eyes are still too open, and he’s staring right at him, looking just as overwhelmed as Eren. And Eren blinks back the tears and leans down to kiss him, gentle little brushes of their lips as he swallows through the itch in his throat and tries find his words.

“Any – anything. Anything you want, you can –”

“Still… still your call.”

It sounds like he barely gets it out, the words hoarse and soft and still barely a whisper. And Eren kisses him a bit harder, his heart hammering even worse, and then manages a little _okay,_ before he dips down to kiss Levi’s neck, even with how badly he can feel himself shaking, because – right. Tonight’s about Levi. He feels like he’s flying apart, but he needs to keep it together.

And he starts there, pressing his lips against Levi’s neck as Levi’s head falls back on the pillows, his fingers sliding up into his hair; and then Eren slides down to his collarbone, ending up cradled between Levi’s legs as he works his way across his skin, feeling and hearing Levi’s breath speed up with every kiss. He’s never been good at just lying there and letting Eren do this, but he’s getting better. And right now he’s got his fingers twisted in Eren’s hair like he never wants him to stop.

It’s enough to help Eren keep it together until he can shift up to wrap his hand around both of them, pressing their cocks together and squeezing his eyes shut. He should get the oil, he needs to – they’re damp, as is, slick and warm under the slide of his palm, but he should still – and then Levi’s grabbing him and trying to pull him closer, curling up to grab his back and hide in his shoulder; and the way he’s gone absolutely silent as he hides there makes Eren’s heart hurt.

He doesn’t say anything, though. He doesn’t want to break the silence, somehow.

And he just stays like that. Slowly stroking them, his mouth on Levi’s neck and chest and shoulder, until Levi’s panting and squirming against him, breathing hard as his hips twist up into Eren’s hand. He still doesn’t say anything, though, and Eren swallows and just keeps going. Maybe he should – just like this. Maybe they could come just like this, plastered together, almost frighteningly intimate with the way Levi’s just letting him slowly take them both apart.

Just the thought makes him shudder, and he presses another kiss against Levi’s neck. Whatever Levi wants. Whatever makes him feel good. But it takes Eren a second to get his words together.

“Like… this, or…” It’s all he manages, right against the warmth of Levi’s skin; but it’s enough to make Levi swallow, before his hands dig in tighter to Eren’s back. “Or do you still wanna…”

Levi’s nodding before he can finish, but it’s enough. Eren wasn’t expecting words, anyway.

And his heart is twisting hot and fond in his chest as he leans far enough to grab the oil from beside the bed, his face going hot as he slicks up his fingers and reaches down between them, making sure to keep his lips soft against Levi’s chest. It has Levi sucking in a breath as he spreads his legs wider; and it’s easy as anything for Eren to press his fingers where they need to be, his stomach swooping sharp and painful when Levi doesn’t tense up in the slightest. Just holds on to him, his breath shuddering out of him when Eren starts carefully circling his fingers, not pressing inside. And when Levi tries to buck against him, shifting so that Eren’s fingers bump him harder, Eren shakes his head, a sympathetic flush of desperation crawling through his veins when Levi sucks in a breath that sounds dragged out of him, fingers clawing at his back.

“You – you planning to do anything with me this century, or –”

Eren cuts him off with the slow, careful slide of one finger, just the very tip, but enough to make Levi swallow his words; and Eren’s pulse is pounding in his ears as he lifts his head to finally look at Levi. His head’s fallen back on the pillow, skin flushed all the way down his neck, eyes squeezed shut and his teeth caught on his bottom lip; and Eren quickly drops his gaze again, face and neck burning as he slides his finger in all the way as he goes back to kissing the base of Levi’s neck, his heart aching so badly it’s a wonder he’s still even breathing at all.

If he actually looks at Levi’s face while he does this, he’s either going to combust or lose his nerve or start getting sappy and professing his love again.

The way Levi’s body is clamping down around him is already bad enough, making him damn near dizzy with it; and when he carefully slides a second finger in, as slowly as he can, until they’re both buried as deep as they can get, Levi’s hand clamps down so hard in his hair it’s enough to make him wince. Fingers digging in tight, and sending spikes of pain all through his scalp; and Eren squeezes his eyes shut, a desperate pang shooting through him, suddenly, with how badly he wants to just roll over and let Levi do whatever the fuck he wants with him. It’s a visceral reaction, almost – like every inch of him is hardwired to do whatever Levi wants him to – and it would be downright terrifying if he didn’t know full well that Levi would never abuse it.

As is, that’s not what he needs to be thinking of, right now. Not tonight, though. Maybe tomorrow night, if Levi wants to. Right now, Eren needs to keep it together, even with the way Levi’s grabbing on tight to his hair. He’d almost think it was on purpose – because Levi _knows_ what that does to Eren; he knows _exactly_ what that does him – but Levi’s breathing has gone all shaky and unfocused, and Eren’s pretty sure that he’s just running on instinct, right now.

The thought does nothing to calm him down, and he ducks his head down to Levi’s chest, heat spreading all out and behind his ears as he slowly works his way down, listening for every change in Levi’s breathing with the gentle slide of Eren’s fingers. He knows he’s where he needs to be when Levi’s body locks up; and Levi’s barely finished a strained _please_ – almost panicky, like he thinks that maybe Eren would say no – before Eren swallows, hard, and curls his fingers and presses, his own cock aching with phantom sympathy at the desperate groan that drags out of Levi’s throat, his hips damn near bucking off the bed. Levi’s always been sensitive, like this – always responded to the slightest touch – and Eren’s never going to get used to it; and all he has to do is focus on that spot and start dragging his lips and teeth and tongue back along Levi’s chest, and Levi’s just about tearing his hair out, again.

He still doesn’t try to rush him, though. No matter how strained his breathing is, how desperately his hips are pushing against Eren’s fingers, he doesn’t try to rush him as Eren works in a third finger. The silent acquiescence makes it even harder to breathe, and then there’s a new sudden awareness of what they’re doing abruptly crashing through him as he spares a glance to the side, where the plug is still sitting, oddly innocuous considering what it’s meant to be used for.

He just… he _really_ hadn’t planned for anything but being on the receiving end. Go figure that Levi would turn his plans upside down. And now Eren needs to figure out what to do. Like this, maybe? Or hands and knees? Would that be easier? It always seems easier, but what if Levi wants to look at him? Or – maybe that’s too intimate, their first time trying this, it’s probably –

“If… if you’re trying to kill me, it’s working.”

For a second, Eren’s so distracted – when did Levi’s voice get so thin? – that the words almost don’t process; and then he swallows and looks up, to find Levi looking wrecked, his breathing fast and shaky and his fingers twisted into the blankets and his eyes fixed on him, and – Eren hadn’t realized, somehow, just how far gone Levi was. Maybe because it’s been such a slow climb.

He looks like he’s ready to go out of his skin, though. Flushed everywhere, his teeth digging into his lip; and Eren’s first instinct is to slide up and kiss him, to try to calm him down and make things better; but he catches himself, and makes himself stop, because… maybe he could… Levi had wanted him to be in charge. Maybe Eren can make good on that. He knows that there’s more than one way to show affection, after all – it doesn’t _have_ to be gentle kisses; that’s merely one way to do it – and the twist of nerves makes it hard to find the words, but… he needs to say this.

“That so?”

He makes himself nervous again, saying it – but the way Levi’s eyes snap to his actually helps, somehow. It’s a look that promises certain death if Eren does what he’s about to do, and – if anything – it just makes him more determined. Levi’s always been good at riling him up, and this is one of the things that they’ve both put on their yes lists. Not to mention that the way Levi’s glaring at him only makes everything that much hotter. He’s always liked riling Levi up, too.

“Eren, I _swear,_ if you drag this out –”

Eren doesn’t bother with words. His fingers are more than sufficient for what he needs. And when he curls all three of them and puts pressure exactly where he needs it, Levi immediately crumples, his breath wheezing out of him on a gasp of Eren’s name; and Eren only gives him a second before he does it again, rubbing a bit harder, this time, not letting up, until Levi whines and tries to buck into it, desperately trying to follow the movement; and then Eren’s pulling his fingers free. Yanking them almost all the way out, just the tips inside; and Levi barely has time to yelp, his skin jumping and his eyes flashing as he tries to grab at Eren, _don’t don’t don’t_ breaking out of him even as Eren takes pity and shoves his fingers back in; and all he needs to do is curl with light pressure and Levi’s face is scrunching up, his grip on Eren gone bruising tight.

He’s also biting his lip very hard, though, and he’s slung an arm up to rest over his eyes; and Eren has a moment of thinking he’s pushed too hard before Levi drops his arm, and… that is not a bad look. Eren knows that look. That’s Levi turned on, strung out with hardly anything left of his eyes but pupil, though there’s something almost lost there as he watches Eren; and Eren swallows and leans down to carefully kiss him, swallowing a whine when Levi bites his own lip and then tries to kiss back, shaky and fumbling like he’s too overwhelmed for even that. It makes Eren’s chest clench up, throat tightening as Levi’s heart hammers under the press of his palm.

He’ll never know how he’s the one who gets to do this. He still can’t believe that Levi lets him. He doesn’t know all of Levi’s sexual history; but he knows that Levi gets through life by fighting to control every little thing that he possibly can, and he knows that it took months for Levi to relax enough for Eren to call the shots, like this. And now here he is, practically melting under Eren’s hands. Lying there and letting Eren string him out and be in charge of when he gets more.

Levi trusts him. Not just here, but in the rest of their lives, too. And it’s something that Eren’s never going to take for granted. Never.

“Too much?” It’s barely a whisper, right against Levi’s lips, because he needs to be sure; but Levi’s immediately shaking his head, and the wave of affection that swoops through Eren leaves him weak-kneed. He barely swallows the curse – making a big deal of this will only embarrass Levi – and instead he murmurs _okay_ , and carefully slides his fingers out. From the way Levi tenses up, he isn’t happy about it; and Eren’s quick to press a reassuring kiss against his lips, staying there until he starts to relax a bit. Relaxes, and even manages to look at Eren, as Eren props himself over him. Levi’s cheeks are so pink it’s probably hurting, and he only manages to stare back for a moment, his expression glazed, before his gaze skitters up to the ceiling.

He doesn’t say anything, though – doesn’t try to give Eren shit, doesn’t try to talk his way out of this – and Eren’s heart is hammering as he leans down and murmurs, “Okay like this, or wanna turn over?” right against Levi’s ear. For half a second, he thinks Levi’s going to snark at him, after all – going to give him shit for asking questions again – but then Levi’s just swallowing and nodding, which… well, that isn’t an answer at all; and Eren somehow makes himself stay where he is until Levi manages a soft little _this_ , and Eren leans down to kiss him. Keeps it as gentle as he can, until he leans back, with Levi’s eyes skittering up to the ceiling as Eren pulls back again, his skin gone pink all the way down to his neck; and Eren’s hands are shaking as he reaches over to grab the plug off the table, the crushing fondness in his chest making it hard to breathe.

Now is not the time to be a sentimental idiot, though. He can go only gush so much over Levi before Levi starts getting _really_ embarrassed, and Eren doesn’t quite want to push them to that far. Not yet, anyway. Levi might well possibly be willing to let him get away with just about anything in a few minutes, if this actually goes well.

The thought alone is enough to strip away pretty much any composure he’d managed to gather; and the prickle of heat across his body has him shaking as he slides back in between Levi’s legs, nudging them up higher as he slides a hand back down between them; and it’s easy as anything to rest his mouth against Levi’s flushed skin. Easy to kiss the center of his chest as his fingers slide back inside, slick and careful through the tight heat that’s sucking them in; and when Levi immediately bites his lip and arches clean off the bed, swallowing whatever noise he was going to make, Eren lets him have his silence for a second before he reaches up and drags his fingers against Levi’s lip. Nudges it out from under Levi’s teeth and watches Levi still, before his gaze meets Eren’s with something that looks almost uncertain, as though they haven’t done this dance dozens of times before; and Eren leans down to kiss him, just barely brushing their lips together.

He doesn’t say anything, though. He doesn’t have to. Levi knows that he can make as much or as little noise as he wants, when they’re like this. But they’ve been working on his tendency to hold back, too, and maybe Eren kind of wants to watch Levi stop trying to hold it together, right now.

And Levi must read his mind, because he inhales against Eren’s mouth, swallowing as he nods; and Eren can’t help the way he smiles. Knows that Levi must feel it, because he curls up closer, not even giving Eren shit for it, and not teasing him about being embarrassing, even. Just holding on to him while Eren finishes kissing him; and Eren’s careful as he slides his fingers free, reaching for the toy and watching the way Levi goes even pinker and can’t seem to look away. His eyes are pretty much nothing but pupil, too, which, yeah, that’s a damn good sign; and Eren’s fingers are damn tear tingling as he picks up the toy and slides it down between them, pulling back as far as he needs to and regretting every inch of distance it puts between them.

Of course, it makes it easier to look at Levi, at least. Flushed down his neck, breath coming fast, and his lip trapped between his teeth, as he stares up at Eren; and Eren takes a moment to just fucking stare before he leans in to kiss him just one last time, feeling how hard he’s breathing.

“Yes?”

He’d be embarrassed about the utter helpless _fondness_ in his voice, if there was anyone else here. Would be embarrassed by just how hopelessly smitten he sounds. As is, he just leans back to watch as Levi stares up at him, sprawled out underneath him with Eren between his legs; and then Levi looks away, his eyes narrowing in a way that looks more embarrassed than anything else.

“You… you are the most embarrassing person alive, I hope you know that.”

There’s not even the tiniest bit of bite in it, though. It just sounds as hopelessly fond as Eren feels.

And Eren’s heart is damn near fucking soaring as he leans down and kisses Levi in a way that has absolutely no finesse to it, anymore – he can feel how shaky and useless he is; _gods,_ he feels like he’s new to this all over again, overwhelmed and clueless – but Levi just sighs in to it and threads his fingers up into his hair, kissing him gently and guiding him through it until he finally pulls back to breathe against Eren’s mouth, swallowing hard before he manages to speak.

“You… you too, you ass.” It’s barely audible, even with how close they are; but Eren hears it, and he gets it, after a second, what Levi’s trying to say, when he has such a goddamn hard time ever saying it; and then he’s suddenly close to tears all over again. Knows that it must be written all over his face, because Levi gives him a moment to just fucking deal with it all – he’s always been able to read Eren, right from the start – before he carefully tightens his grip around him and gently drags his fingers through his hair again, even as his voice cracks on the way out. “Now… now hurry up and fuck me before… before one of us chickens out, or – or you start _crying_ again, or –”

“I – I am _not_ going to –”

He cuts himself immediately, though, the indignation in his voice fading out as quickly as it had come – because Levi’s grinning. Mouth curved against his, right against his lips. And Eren knows that he must look like a startled deer, wide-eyed and shocked, as he pulls back; but Levi’s lips just twitch higher, something in his eyes lighter than Eren thinks he’s seen in a long time.

It’s enough to freeze him in place, though he only realizes just how frozen he is when Levi’s lips pull up just a bit further, crinkles appearing at the corners of his eyes as he brings a hand up and brushes his fingers along Eren’s mouth, where it seems to still be hanging open; and the unspoken amusement there – he can practically hear the word _cute,_ even if Levi’s not actually saying it – has Eren dropping his head down to Levi’s shoulder, his face suddenly burning.

“Shut up.”

It sounds sulky in a way that’s probably really unattractive, and when Levi makes a noise that sounds like _heh_ right against his ear, lips pulling into even more of a grin, Eren buries his face deeper into his shoulder, embarrassment sweeping down the length of him; but it’s hard to be embarrassed when Levi’s grinning like this. Hard to be anything but horribly, overwhelming content. And Eren’s chest is stomach is swooping low and shaky as Levi’s fingers slide up his back, carding back into his hair, practically making Eren purr, with how fucking perfect it feels; and everything in the whole damn world is right as Levi twists to press his lips against his cheek.

“You’re fucking precious, you little shit.” He says it like it’s simple fact. Like he’s not turning Eren’s world inside out. And Eren’s still trying to figure out how to respond when Levi keeps talking, a hint of tension lacing back his voice as his fingers dance along Eren’s skin. “Now hurry up and fuck me, already, because you’ve fucking made me wait long enough, alright?”

It’s kind of a question, but it doesn’t really sound like one. It doesn’t sound like an order, either.

It just sounds… really kind of overwhelmed, actually. With tension laced right through it.

And when Eren pulls back, Levi’s grin has faded into something different, something so sharp and focused it makes Eren’s entire body heat; and he’s fumbling to move before he even thinks it through. Ends up dropping the plug twice as he picks it up, the damn thing sliding out of his hands with how slick it is, before he’s able to get his fingers around it; and he’s pretty sure he’s not calling the shots, anymore, as he swallows and presses the toy down between Levi’s legs.

That’s okay, though. He’s still got more than enough time to turn the tables back on Levi, if that’s where this ends up going back to. And he’d rather Levi talk him through this part, anyway.

Because, for now, what matters is making this part of things pleasant. And when Eren starts nudging the toy inside and Levi sucks in a breath, Eren keeps his eyes on his face, trying to push the desperate shaky need inside him down somewhere where he doesn’t have to think of it now. What he needs to focus on is the way Levi’s biting his lip, squirming like he doesn’t know what way to go. It sends a flush down Eren’s chest. There’s absolutely no give to the toy beneath his fingers – it’s not like a cock, there’s no softness to it – and that’s got to feel a little bit weird.

Before he can ask, though – opens his mouth, _okay?_ on the end of his tongue – Levi swallows and drops his head back on the pillow, teeth digging into his lip and his voice falling into a rasp.

“Keep – keep going.”

It doesn’t sound like there’s a hint of hesitance there – if anything, it sounds like Levi is very onboard with this – and Eren swallows a groan – he can’t _deal_ with how hot Levi is, it’s not _fair_ – and pushes in a bit deeper, eyes dropping down to watch and his cock pressing harder against his stomach as Levi’s body pulls the toy, slowly opening around it, even as Levi’s breath drops into heavy panting. It makes Eren look up, to find Levi with an arm resting across his eyes; but he doesn’t say _no,_ or _stop,_ or _slow down_ , so Eren keeps going. Bends down to lick a stripe up the bottom of Levi’s cock, where it’s pressed hard and flushed against his stomach; and when Levi jumps and grabs a handful of his hair, Eren closes his eyes and does it again, going dizzy and trying to focus as he slides the toy out a bit, and then back in further, feeling Levi’s fingers tighten with every tiny movement, almost pulling his hair out underneath the twist of his fingers.

It's all enough to have Eren damn near humping the stupid bed underneath him.

Almost immediately, though, he gets distracted when the widest part of the plug stretches Levi out; and Levi jumps, then, his fingers yanking tighter and his breath crackling out of him in an almost panicked rasp.

“Wait.”

Eren freezes, immediately.

Freezes, barely breathing, his heart hammering very hard. There’s no sound but Levi’s panting.

Then, Levi swallows, biting hard on his lip as he continues staying very still; and Eren carefully keeps his hand where it is as he slides up Levi’s body, as far as he can without letting go of the toy, and presses a kiss against the edge of Levi’s jaw. For a moment, Levi doesn’t move; and then he shudders, his voice wavering something awful as his fingers pull tight on Eren’s back.

“Eren…”

“Shh, it’s okay. I won’t move until you tell me to.”

He keeps it as soft as he can, not moving at all, just pressing his lips against Levi’s chin and waiting; and Levi must believe him, because he relaxes a bit, after a second, though he’s still strung out tight under him, nails digging into his back. It’s enough to have Eren’s chest twinging, and he carefully – slowly – drags his lips down to Levi’s shoulder, pressing along the curve of his collarbone, and then sliding down the middle of his chest, easy and gentle and trying to kiss as much skin as he can; and when Levi still doesn’t quite relax, squirming ever-so-slightly, like he wants to arch into Eren’s lips but he can’t, Eren carefully shifts his knees a bit further up the bed, trying to not jostle his fingers, and then leans up the rest of the way to kiss Levi properly. His mouth’s slack, under Eren’s; but he responds after a second, lips dropping open and his fingers starting to relax their grip against his back; and Eren sucks in a shuddering, relieved breath and tries to drag his lips even softer, waiting until Levi starts going slack under him.

Eren’s still not going to move, though. Stays right where he is even as Levi sucks in a breath.

“I just… just need a second to…”       

Eren has to kiss him again, though – because Levi sounds like he’s _apologizing,_ and that’s just not going to do at all. That’s the _last_ thing Eren wants; and if his, _Anything you need,_ is shaky, well, at least he says it; and from Levi’s jerky nod, he believes it. Believes it, and lets himself hover there, just holding on, until he nods, again, which has Eren sliding back down his body so he can see what he’s doing, gently pressing the toy in the rest of the way, until there’s nothing but the handle left. For a moment, Levi’s nails are definitely leaving marks against his shoulder; until Levi swallows, hard, and closes his eyes, his hands shaky and as he starts tugging at him; and Eren lets himself be tugged. Slides back up to kiss Levi again as Levi pretty much completely fails to kiss him back, his lips shaky and unsure as Eren gently plasters him back down against the bed, careful to not put too much pressure on him, but wanting him to feel safe and grounded. He always feels safest when he’s in Levi’s arms, he knows that much, at least.

And they just stay like that for a long moment, with Levi still strung tight under him, until Levi nods, again, and – Eren trusts him. Trusts him to know what he wants, and how and when he wants it. It’s enough of a reassurance to have him carefully reaching down between them to press his fingers – as gentle as he can – right next to the base of the toy, making sure to not bump it, barely pressing down with any pressure; and even that gentle touch still has Levi arching clean off the bed. Arching up hard under Eren, the air wheezing out of him in the way that sounds like he’s been punched; and Eren has to close his eyes and just breath before he’s able to speak.

It’s really difficult to be this turned-on and concerned all at the same time.

“Is that… is this… okay?”

Because he can’t quite tell. Levi’s shifting, restlessly, and he twitches when Eren’s fingers just gently brush the metal, his hand jostled by Levi’s uneasy little movements; and Eren can’t tell if it’s good, or bad, or… or maybe a bit of both, or – maybe they should slow this down, or…

“You… you’re gonna fucking love this.”

Levi’s voice is so hoarse the words take a second to really sink in. Then, Eren’s pretty sure he flushes all the way clean down his body. And when he gets his gaze back up, Levi’s staring right at him, and… there’s still a slight pinch of discomfort around his lips, maybe, but mostly he’s just dilated pupils and flushed cheeks, all over again, along with a tiny little grin that looks _far_ too fucking pleased, considering the circumstances; and Eren can’t even tell, anymore, how much of his flush is from the sight in front of him, and how much is from embarrassment.

From the way he kind of wants the floor to swallow him up, he’s pretty sure a good bit of it is embarrassment. It’s suddenly taking everything he has to not cover his face with his hands.

_“Levi –”_

“I mean it. It’s… weird, but… good, it’s….”

He trails off, for a moment, biting his lip as he shifts on the bed; and then, incredulously, his smirk pulls higher, his eyes dropping into something so full of promise, something so fucking _pleased_ – self-satisfaction written right through him, with whatever he’s planning to do to Eren later – that Eren’s heart is suddenly slamming, his hands full-on sweating as Levi’s smirk tugs into a sharp grin.

Because he knows that look. That’s the way Levi looks at him right before he wraps himself up tight around Eren and fucks him so thoroughly Eren can barely make it out of the bed afterwards.

And it’s just as effective now as ever. Eren has the distinct impression of being sized up like he’s prey. It only serves to make his blood boil hotter, his mouth so dry he can barely speak.

“I-I… I…”

“I swear, the things I’m going to do with you…”

_“Levi.”_

It’s close to a whine, which just makes everything even _more_ embarrassing, but at least it cuts Levi off; and Eren’s just considering melting into the bed and dying when Levi rasps out a little laugh and reaches out to grab him, yanking him into a hug and plastering them both together, which… that’s a lot of skin, suddenly, in a way that lights Eren up all over again; and he can hear Levi’s voice softening into something less teasing, his lips dropping down to brush Eren’s ear.

“You… you’re fucking adorable, Eren. I… I really hope you know that.”

And, suddenly, there’s no hint of humour. No hint of teasing.

Levi just sounds painfully, terribly genuine.

He’s not looking at Eren, either, when Eren pulls back. He’s the one who looks embarrassed, now, like… maybe he hadn’t quite meant to say that. Or maybe to at least not be so honest about it. Whatever the case, Eren’s throat’s gone tight, and he can feel himself ache at how flushed Levi is. And maybe it’s odd to be so crushingly protective over someone twice his age who could break him in half, but he doesn’t care. He knows Levi has pressure points, just like anyone else.

And he knows, too, that he’s somehow become Levi’s biggest pressure point of all.

The thought’s kind of terrifying, though, so now really isn’t the time to think about it.

Instead, he reaches out and gently puts his hands on Levi’s shoulders, nudging him back. If he lets this moment hang for too long, Levi’s just going to get uncomfortable again.

“Lie… lie back down, alright?”

His voice is doing that terribly fond thing again, but there’s nothing for it. And from the way Levi stares at him before he swallows and nods, not arguing at all, maybe that’s okay.

“Yeah, alright.”

It’s a murmur, as Levi lets himself be moved, licking his lips like his mouth has gone dry. The thought does nothing to calm Eren down, and he ends up just staring at Levi as it suddenly sinks in.

Levi’s enjoying this. This is working, and he’s actually enjoying this.

And, just like that, he can feel the last of his hesitation slide away. Can feel the worry that was holding him back finally fade, leaving nothing but desperate heat and affection in its wake.

Levi’s enjoying this, and that’s all that matters.

“You know, Eren, if I’d known the night was going to consist of so much starting and stopping, I’d have probably –”

Eren shuts him up by kissing him.

Less gentle than he was, before, too. It’s like he can actually feel his restraint cracking.

And Levi must feel the new intent to it, because he sucks in a breath; and Eren bites his lip before he can say anything. Gently, but enough, and then kisses him again while Levi’s still gasping. His hands are sliding up Levi’s stomach, as well, and he’s not quite sure when they got there. His fingers running all along the ridges there, feeling Levi’s muscles jump under his touch.

From the way Levi’s twisting into it, he’s not complaining.

And Levi’s panting when Eren pulls away – but whatever he was going to say say, his mouth opening on something that would probably be snark, Eren cuts him off by ducking down to put his lips on his neck, before sliding straight down and ending up at Levi’s chest instead.

He’s not as gentle about that, either. Levi has a thing for being marked that he’s only once admitted to out loud, and Eren has been sorely neglecting that particular kink all night.

Go figure, too, that Levi will fingerfuck him until Eren’s crying, and that Levi will let Eren hold him down and fuck him until Levi’s so gone he’s barely even able to make noise anymore – but it’s having proof of Eren’s touch all over his skin that embarrasses the fuck out of Levi.

Doesn’t matter, though. It’s enough that Eren knows.

So Eren gives him just the slightest kiss on his neck – it’s too risky to do more, and they both know it, no matter how much Levi clings to that damn cravat – and then isn’t nearly as gentle as he fastens his mouth against Levi’s chest and starts sucking a bruise into the warm skin there. From the way Levi immediately groans and curls his fingers into his hair, like he’s trying to hold him there against his chest, Eren’s on the right track. And the rumble of Levi’s groan underneath his lips only makes him press harder, scraping his teeth and nearly losing a fistful of hair, even as he hears Levi make a noise that sounds part turned-on, and part horribly embarrassed.

“What are you…”

Eren’s hand sliding back down between his legs shuts him up. And if he presses his fingers against Levi’s perenium even as he flicks a tongue across one of his nipples, well, he probably deserves the way Levi’s legs squeeze so tight against his sides it’s a miracle Eren’s still getting air.

_“Eren.”_

Levi’s voice rattles the whole way out, and Eren grits his teeth and stays right where he is, no matter how suddenly he’s tempted to just pull the plug right out and turn Levi over and fuck him until all he’s capable of is Eren’s name. Eren wants to hear Levi say his name like that forever.

And when he goes to work on another bruise – this one lower, now, right over Levi’s ribs, because he knows that he’s extra fucking sensitive there – and gets an actual whine for his trouble, Eren’s suddenly prickly hot everywhere, his cock leaking a bit against his stomach and the heat inside him tugging so tight it’s almost a bit painful.

Doesn’t matter, though. He’ll get what he needs, after.

Right now, he’s got his lips against Levi’s ribs, and Levi’s squirming underneath him, making noises that sound almost hurt. Eren’s pretty sure the room is suddenly a lot hotter than it was a moment before. It’s cold outside – he’s felt the chill, all day, trying to sneak into the rooms – but their bed is scorching, with Levi’s voice fracturing and Eren’s hair only staying in his scalp by some kind of miracle. And he knows that his face is really red as he gives Levi a last scratch of his teeth and looks up, to find Levi staring down at him with something that looks part proud, and part just really overwhelmed. Even as Eren watches, Levi has to lick his lips before he speaks.

“Stopped… finally stopped hesitating, then?”

It’s not really a question. And it sounds more honest then teasing, but – still. Still, that’s embarrassing. And of course Levi’s been reading him right since this started.

Eren’s face is burning kind of horribly, again, as he drops his face back to Levi’s stomach, hiding it there and shivering when Levi’s fingers drop down to stroke the back of his neck.

“Shut... shut up. I was worried.”

Is that his voice? Oh, gods, it is. He sounds like _such_ a teenager, suddenly. Sounds embarrassed and unsure and why does he _always_ get like this? He _knows_ that Levi wants him just the way he is, but shouldn’t he be so – shouldn’t he stop getting so embarrassed over all this eventually?

Then again. Levi’s twice his age, and this still flusters the fuck out of him, too.

The thought helps, even as Levi’s fingers gently trail down the back of his neck again, pressing over the soft hair there in a way that Eren feels through every single nerve in his body. It feels a bit like Levi’s trying to soothe him, and it should embarrass him, but it just… it feels right.

“I know you were.”

Levi’s voice is low, and it takes Eren a second to raise his head. When he does, Levi’s looking right at him, his fingers sliding to cup Eren’s cheek; and Eren should feel stupid, kneeling down between Levi’s legs and having a _moment_ like this, by the doesn’t. He just feels… good. And when Levi’s mouth curves just the slightest, Eren can’t help but smile, too – because he can hear the unspoken _Thanks_ in Levi’s _I know you were_ ; he _knows_ what Levi means, here – and they just stare at each other until Levi licks his lips, his fingers still tracing the edge of Eren’s jawline.

“So… so why are you stopping now, then?”

There’s just the tiniest undertone of challenge, there, even with how gentle Levi’s words are.

And Eren stares at him for a second longer before he slides his fingers a bit lower, wrapping them around the base of the toy and pressing it just the slightest bit deeper.

From the way Levi’s breath jumps in his chest, Eren’s on to something.

And he only gives it a second – a second of Levi staring right at him, his breathing suddenly ragged – before he wraps his fingers tighter around the base, though he doesn’t move it yet.

“Am I… am I fucking you with – with this thing, or just leaving it where it is?”

Because he’s still not sure – this thing isn’t shaped like a cock. It’s biggest at the bottom. There’s also no give to it, the way there is with a cock, and he’s not sure he can fuck Levi with it – even gently – the way he would with something less… oddly shaped. Given the way Levi had had trouble with it going all the way in, maybe just leaving it where it is would be the best option?

When Levi doesn’t say anything, though, just staring at him, Eren trails his fingers around the edges of it, trying to ignore how fucking unfairly hot that is as he tires to find his voice again.

“Should I, um… maybe…”

“Dunno.” It’s breathy as fuck, and Levi’s already shifting, restlessly, with the touch of Eren’s fingers; and he watches Levi’s throat move as he swallows, hard. “Why – why don’t you try it?”

It doesn’t really sound like a question.

And Eren gets stuck staring at Levi, for a moment, before he swallows and wraps his fingers tighter around the base, not taking his eyes off Levi’s face as he gently tugs it out, just a tiny bit, feeling the way Levi’s body tries to suck it back in; and when Levi immediately bites his lip, jumping so hard his hips bang against Eren’s sides, Eren settles his other hand against the arch of Levi’s hip, trying to rub his fingers in a soothing little circle. Waits, for a moment, and then nudges it back in, so that it’s not stretching the entrance to Levi’s body, anymore; and when Levi hisses a breath and seems to relax against the bed, again, it takes Eren a second to find his voice.

“That… that’s a no, right?”

Because Levi likes pain, sometimes, yes – like when Eren bites and scratches and fucks him near senseless, likes when Eren leaves bruises on him – but… maybe this isn’t quite the same. Maybe –

“Next… next time.” It’s so rough it’s a wonder Levi barely gets it out, and his nails have come up to dig frantic and sharp into Eren’s shoulders, in a way that would probably leave marks on anyone else. “Maybe – maybe next time. Just – leave it for now, just – I… I don’t think I can –”

Eren cuts him off with a kiss against his stomach – because Levi sounds like he’s apologizing, again, and Eren’s not going to let him get away with that. No _way_ he’s letting him get away with that. And Levi must get that he’s being called out, because he flushes and immediately looks away, red spreading down his neck and chest, and his fingers shaky against Eren’s shoulders.

“I… I just…”

“Shh, hey, it’s fine.” He keeps his mouth where it is, breathing the words across Levi’s stomach; and when Levi sucks in an uneasy breath, Eren slides his hands up to rest against the backs of his thighs, because he knows that Levi’s sensitive there. Sure enough, he feels Levi shiver.

“Eren…”

“Of course it’s fine. You – you’re fucking _perfect_ , Levi, okay, you’re –”

_“Eren.”_

It’s so rattled it sounds like Levi’s skipped right over embarrassed and into scandalized; and Eren’s heart jumps with something so fucking _fond_ he can’t do anything but kiss Levi.

Can’t do anything but slide all the way back up his body and kiss him, feeling Levi freeze, before every little bit of unease seems to seep out of him; and Eren just kisses him harder, feeling a new type of tension – good tension, this time – weaving it was way back through Levi as he gets his fingers into Eren’s hair and lets Eren kiss him, Eren’s words getting muffled against his lips.

He sounds so rattled it should be embarrassing, but he seems to have past the point of caring.

“What – what do you want, then? Anything, just tell me, and –” Levi simply kisses him harder, hips body arching up until his cock is sliding damp against Eren’s stomach; and Eren groans and closes his eyes, tightening his grip around Levi. “You need to tell me, please, I want –”

“Earlier.” It sounds as rattled as Eren feels, and it makes his pulse pound in his ears, his wrists, all down his body, with every word out of Levi’s mouth. “What you – earlier, when we –”

It cuts off on a groan as Eren bites his lip, and Eren’s about to ask – what earlier? – when Levi reaches down between them and finds Eren’s hand, dragging it back up to his ribs; and Levi’s gone scarlet when Eren pulls back to look at him, but the message is clear, and Eren presses a last kiss to his lips and then slides back down his body and immediately puts his lip back over the same skin he’d been marking earlier, feeling his cock jump when Levi groans and arches into it.

He should have known that Levi would want to come back to this.

And it’s easy as anything to keep his mouth going and to use his fingers to do the rest. Easy to slide his hand down between Levi’s legs, gently putting pressure against the base of the toy, or running his fingers around the edges, his back staring to ache from the way he’s hunched over, but it doesn’t fucking _matter_ ; because between his lips sucking a bruise onto Levi’s hip and his fingers trailing over Levi’s skin, where he’s stretched wide and probably almost too sensitive, Levi’s making noises like he’s about to come without Eren even touching his dick. It’s a thought that makes him realize just how desperate Levi must be for some kind of contact, by now; and all it takes is a slide of his tongue down the base of Levi’s dick for Levi to be yanking on his hair.

_"Eren –”_

He cuts himself off, but – yeah. That’s exactly what Eren had wanted to hear.

And he doesn’t bother to swallow a groan as he wraps his fingers around Levi’s cock and tugs it away from his stomach, giving him a slow, easy glide of his fingers, just the way Levi likes, before he drags his tongue in a slow slide across the damp skin; and Levi’s barely croaked out his name again before Eren sucks him in, saliva gathering in his mouth and his cheeks flaring painfully hot as Levi’s dick sits against his tongue, sending a shudder through his whole body.

Eren should probably be embarrassed by how much he enjoys this. He used to be, maybe. He’s passed that point, now. All these months with Levi, and he’s only grown to like it more, the same way he likes everything they do. It helps, too, that very little makes Levi happier than Eren’s mouth around his dick, and that Levi’s made it very clear how good Eren looks down there.

The thought makes him flush worse, and he’s just about to take Levi in deeper – it’s almost scary, how much he wants to; anything that makes Levi feel good, he wants to do _anything_ that makes him feel good – when Levi’s suddenly croaking _wait_ , breathless and shaky and sounding so fucking lust drunk as he tugs Eren off; and Eren… okay, he doesn’t exactly _mean_ to lick his lips as he looks up at Levi – it just _happens_ – but it must be good, because Levi just stops and stares at him. Seems frozen. And Eren swallows, using every bit of restraint he can find to stop himself from dragging his tongue over Levi in a slow tease that would probably look obscene.

Levi had asked him to wait, though. And Eren knows the question must be in his eyes when Levi takes a deep breath, still staring at him; but when he opens his mouth and doesn’t say anything, embarrassment flashing across his face, Eren leans a little closer, knowing his breath must be brushing Levi’s cock.

“Close?” It’s a guess, but it’s probably a good one. And when Levi nods, Eren presses closer, heart slamming even worse as Levi shivers and grabs on to his shoulder. “And is that… a bad thing?” Levi just keeps staring at him, like he wants to say something, but can’t; and it takes Eren a second, but then he gets it. “What else do you want?” Because Levi looks like a swipe of Eren’s tongue would send him over, but there’s obviously something else he wants, here.

Probably in addition to Eren’s mouth. He can’t see Levi ever saying no to Eren’s lips around him. It’s also obvious that Levi, for whatever reason, has gotten embarrassed, again; and Eren’s just about to start taking guesses when Levi looks away, closing his eyes as a new flush spreads across his face.

“Levi…”

“Fingers.”

It’s so rough it’s a wonder he gets it out, and he’s colouring pretty much right down his chest, which just makes it even harder for Eren to keep it together. It takes him a good few seconds to find his voice, with the heat leaping through his veins, the shake trembling through him as he reaches his fingers back down and wraps fingers around the slippery handle, watching Levi shift at even that slight touch. Eren’s not sure he can deal with feeling this protective and turned-on at the same time.

“You want this out?” He probably doesn’t need to ask. Levi’s already made it clear. But he needs to hear, anyway. And when Levi nods, his fingers all coming down to slide into Eren’s hair, Eren swallows as he leans down to suck Levi back in, again – because he can give him something that’s just plain _good,_ while he does this – but Levi’s already shaking his head, his hips jumping and his voice breaking on a low gasp as he tries to twist away from Eren’s mouth; and Eren feels his cheeks burn as he presses a kiss to Levi’s hipbone instead. “Too close?” Another stupid question, probably, but Levi just pants out a nod, like he doesn’t care that Eren’s stating the obvious; and Eren licks his lips before he slides up Levi’s body to get near his lips, instead. Feels everything inside him scorch higher when Levi tugs his legs up without Eren even asking; and then Eren braces himself and reaches between them, stretching to get where he needs, fingers closing on the handle as Levi damn near bends himself in half, blushing so hot Eren can feel it but not saying a damn word of complaint, like it’s all worth it to have Eren’s lips near his.

Eren’s mind is possibly going to melt right out of his brain. And that’s got absolutely nothing on what his heart is doing.

His hands are unsteady, too, as he waits until Levi nods, his arms wrapping around Eren; and then Eren takes a breath, and starts pressing kisses everywhere he can reach – the edge of Levi’s mouth, the curve of his jaw, the arch of his neck – as he starts working the toy out, slow and careful, feeling the drag of Levi’s body, his way his muscles are trying to keep it there. Feeling for every tiny bit of tension in Levi’s body, pausing and giving him a break every few seconds; but Levi’s groaning and arching into it, like maybe it’s started to feel a lot more good than weird, by this point. The thought alone has Eren’s thoughts just fucking scattering; and by the time the toy’s lying on the bed, slick and warm on the sheets between them, Eren’s not sure which one of them is panting harder.

And Levi still wants Eren’s fingers in him. Fucking _hell,_ Eren might not survive this.

“You… you okay?”

He sounds like he’s the one who’s just had a plug worked out of his ass. Sounds absolutely wrecked. He also sounds so protective and absolutely fucking _gone_ over Levi it’s practically ludicrous. And when Levi stays silent, Eren gnaws on his lip for a second before he presses a bit closer, like he can keep Levi safe with the weight of his body alone; and he’s just opened his mouth again when Levi swallows, and Eren shivers as Levi’s fingers dance all down along his back.

“Levi…”

“Hurry… hurry up.”

It sounds like an order, but there’s no real heat to it.

Instead, it just sounds desperate.

And it’s like Eren can feel the last of his restraint cracking. Can feel himself slipping as he pulls back to stare at Levi, who doesn’t look away, even with how close they are. Just stares right back up at him, his gaze so focused Eren can feel it cracking right through him; and he swallows a whine as he bites his lip and nods, dropping down to Levi’s chest to press a kiss there before he keeps sliding down – only to have Levi catch him. Hand soft on his arm as he shakes his head, gaze finally skittering away, because of course _this_ is what embarrasses him; and Eren’s heart is too big for his chest as he leans up to kiss Levi, with Levi’s breath rasping out of him as he meets Eren’s lips with a sigh, and Eren’s chest aching as he keeps the press of his mouth gentle and slides his hand back down, through with what little space they have left between them.

If Levi wants to kiss him instead, then Eren will happily stay up here and kiss him for a s long as he wants.

And he’s barely touched Levi – with Levi tugging his legs up higher, and Eren’s fingers sliding in, slick and tight as he carefully works three inside, knowing that Levi’s just going to give him shit if he tries to take this any slower – before Levi’s whining and curling up closer against him, grip tightening around him; and Eren’s breathless all over again. Can barely focus over the slam of his heartbeat, frantic against his ribs as Levi holds on to him, burying his face in his neck, and, _fuck,_ he _knows_ that Levi must be feeling tender, right now, maybe he should be slowing down – but Levi’s nudging him on. Breath hot over his neck as he pants, heart slamming so hard Eren can feel it, and his hips pushing down into Eren’s fingers as he tightens his legs around him, trying to pull him closer, like Eren’s fingers are the best thing he’s ever felt. It’s like Eren can practically feel the last of his control sliding away, something inside him finally pushed too far.

Still, though. He has a slight problem here.

Because he can’t jerk Levi off, like this, with his fingers inside Levi and his other arm bracing himself up, and Levi’s dick isn’t quite pressed against his stomach, not with the space Eren needs to get his arm down between them, and – and Levi’s squirming like he’s right there. His voice breaking into a constant little whine as Eren works his fingers in and out, settling against Levi’s prostate and staying there, just the way he _knows_ drives Levi mad; and when Levi chokes out his name and presses up harder, Eren closes his eyes and pulls back far enough to balance on his knees, not missing the immediate protest in Levi’s eyes as they flash open, his mouth dropping open in objection, too – but Eren just grabs Levi’s hand and brings it to his own dick, pausing just long enough to watch the flush of awareness crawl across Levi’s expression before he leans down. Bends Levi further back and drives his fingers deeper as Levi arches off the bed again, his hand immediately going frantic between them; and it doesn’t take long, next to no time of Levi panting underneath him, barely able to stay on the bed, before all it takes is a gentle press of Eren’s kiss against the corner of Levi’s lips – he _knows_ what that does to Levi, he knows how much tenderness gets to Levi – and Levi finally breaks. Groans right against Eren’s ear and makes Eren closes his eyes under the flood of heat through him as Levi comes between them, his groan dropping into something close to a breathless whine as Eren carefully works him through it, just the way he likes, not letting up against his prostate until Levi’s shaking helplessly all over, his arm slowing and his hips jumping with every movement of Eren’s fingers; and Eren finally stops, breathing hard as he drops down to rest more of his weight against Levi’s shaking body.

It’s okay, though. Levi likes having Eren lie on top of him. And Eren’s pretty sure he could lay here like this forever. Even with the arousal burning under his skin, Levi is warm and panting and completely boneless underneath him, and Eren kind of never wants to move ever again.

From how limp Levi is underneath him, he’s probably feeling the same way.

And Eren just about to ask if Levi’s okay – gives them a few long seconds of silence, with Levi breathing hard and holding on tight to him, and Eren pressing gentle kisses all down the side of his neck – before he opens his mouth; but Levi’s already tightening his grip, his voice coming out damn near slurred at his arms tighten around Eren’s neck, hips weakly rocking into his fingers, where Eren’s still got them buried inside him.

“So… so what are you waiting for, then?”

Levi’s voice is so rough – and _Eren_ did that to him, Levi _let_ him do that – that it takes a second to process.

Then, there’s no air left in the room.

And he only realizes just how completely he’s frozen when Levi somehow finds the energy to tighten a leg against him. Somehow manages to rock into Eren’s fingers in a way that makes him very aware of just how hard he is. Very aware of the way he’s flushed and pressed desperate against his stomach, precome slick across his skin and new heat prickling out across his body in a desperate little shiver, crawling all the way through him as Levi tries to draw him closer.

Still, though. Levi feels like he’s barely keeping his eyes open.

And when Eren slowly draws his fingers out and Levi flinches, and then immediately swallows, like he’s considering pretending that it hadn’t happened, it makes up his mind.

“Maybe next time.”

He doesn’t mean for it to sound so soothing, really – because that’s probably only going to make Levi bristle – but it’s too late, now, and… Levi doesn’t bristle, at all, actually. If anything, he just curls closer, smushing his face against the side of Eren’s neck and just about melting Eren’s heart. He’s pretty sure that he’s never, ever going to stop feeling so protective over this man.

“Levi…”

“I – I mean it. Go ahead, it’s –”

“It’s fine, or you want me to?”

Because there’s a difference. A pretty big difference. And because normally Eren’s the one who likes getting fucked after he’s already come, when he can barely tell what’s feeling good and what’s just too much. But Levi’s never asked, until now. And tonight probably isn’t the night to try it. Not with the plug still lying on the sheets beneath them, and not with how absolutely fucked out and exhausted Levi feels. And when Levi swallows and stays silent, like he’s thinking it over, Eren carefully drags his lips against the side of Levi’s cheek, his heart picking up speed again.

“Next time?” He keeps it soft, and drags a hand along the back of Levi’s thigh, feeling him squirm even at that slight touch, and – yeah, next time. “So we can, um, talk first, and –”

“You’re such a sap.”

There’s no bite to Levi’s voice, though. It’s soft, and he sounds a bit unsure, and Eren can hear all the things he’s not saying. Knows that there’s a _thank you_ in there – because that’s what they do, like this. They help each other push themselves further, and help each other from pushing too far, too fast. And Eren’s stomach is fluttering at he kisses Levi, again, until Levi manages to swallow and find his words, again, a hand coming up to trail down Eren’s back, though even the slight movement feels exhausted. Levi still feels like he’s about to melt into the damn bed.

“Fine. But – let… let me…”

He trails off, but Eren gets it. _Let me_ _do something_. Levi doesn’t need to say it. Eren can still hear it. Like fuck is he going to let Levi unmelt from his spot on the mattress, though. Eren’s worked too hard to get him this boneless. And just the slightest touch from Levi’s always enough to wreck him, anyway.

And all he needs to do is find Levi's hand and guide it down between them and he's already shivering, Levi's fingers brushing against him and making him shudder.

Maybe he's been holding back just a little too long, here.

And Levi must feel the immediate reaction, because there’s a grin in his voice as he draws Eren closer, wrapping a hand around him and sliding his fingers in a way that makes Eren waver over top of him.

“Having some trouble, there?”

Eren can’t speak, though. He… okay, maybe he hadn’t quite realized just how wound up he was. But now Levi’s fingers are slowly dragging down the length of him, not nearly enough, but still enough to make him shake; and Eren swallows a whine and buries his face in Levi’s shoulder, hearing Levi’s grin pull a bit higher, and feeling his body heat even worse at the knowledge that he’s the cause.

He’d do anything. Anything to make Levi smile like that.

And the realization’s just barely trembled through him before Levi tightens his grip, finally giving him what he needs – but Levi only lets him have it for a second before he goes to pull away, and Eren can’t stop his protesting noise. Can’t stop the way he tenses, the shaky little _wait_ that spills out of him; but Levi just presses his lips behind his ear, sending a new shudder out across his body as his voice rasps across his skin.

“I - I'm just trying to - l-lube. Where – where’s the –”

“ _Fine_ , I’m –”

He sounds terribly breathless, but he thinks he can be forgiven, because that was Levi _stuttering_ , holy _shit,_  when Eren’s not even _touching_ him, and that… that’s so hot, and so unbelievably _sweet_ , that Eren can barely deal with it.

And Levi must take him at his word, because he brings his hand back, wrapping his fingers back around Eren and touching him exactly the ways he likes to be touched; and it doesn’t take long, after that. Doesn’t take long for the heat curling inside him to finally snap, trembles running through him and his breath catching painful in his chest as he groans and presses as close as he can, whining as Levi strokes him through it until Eren finally nudges him away. Barely manages to hold himself up, trembling there as every muscle in his body goes limp; and Levi only lets him try for a second before he tightens his arms and pulls him down, guiding him so that they’re plastered together, with Eren just barely holding himself enough to keep from crushing them together. Hovers there, still shaking, until Levi turns on to his side and takes Eren with him, and then Eren just flat-out collapses, curling up against Levi and burrowing against his chest as Levi wraps his arms around him and pulls him close. His hands are far from steady against Eren’s back, and Eren closes his eyes and snuggles as close as he can possibly get.

He’s pretty sure he never wants to move again.

And he’s not sure how long they lie there, with Levi’s arms wrapped tight around him, and their bodies sweaty and smushed together, Levi’s heart hammering under Eren’s ear and Levi’s lips pressing little kisses against the top of Eren’s head, his fingers carefully running through his hair, which… yeah. Eren definitely never wants to move again. Levi’s perfect, against him, and Eren could stay here forever.

Eventually, though, he’s the one who stirs; because he needs to check on Levi. He needs to make sure that, after everything they did, he’s feeling good. He needs to make sure he’s okay.

All it takes is one look at his face, though, when Eren gets his head up. One look to know that he's okay, as he gently nudges at Levi’s chin until Levi pulls back enough for Eren to look at him, which – he looks exhausted, and he looks absolutely blissed out, and there’s not a hint of tension in him as he blinks at Eren, looking almost like he’s waking up from sleep, with how wrung out he is, his entire expression open and soft, and his fingers still sliding through Eren’s hair as he just swallows and stares at him, and… Eren bites his lip, affection sitting hot and crushing in his chest as he shifts to wrap his arms around Levi, this time. Wraps his arms tight around him and pulls him in until Levi’s cheek is pressed against his shoulder, his arms wrapping around Eren’s waist as he lets Eren pull him as close as he can, curling up against Eren like he never wants to move, either. And he doesn’t say anything, but he doesn’t need to. Eren can do the talking, here.

“Okay?” It's so soft it's a wonder Levi hears it, the word barely audible over the gentle sound of their breathing. He must hear it, though, because he nods; and Eren tightens his arms further. "Bath?" Because he knows Levi. He's going to want one eventually. But Eren's not going to move until Levi wants to move. And when Levi immediately shakes his head, trying to curl up closer against him, Eren manages a soft little _okay_ and tightens his grip around Levi, gently sliding a hand down his back, even as he burrows his face against the top of Levi's head, so that he can press kisses into his hair. Feels the way Levi sighs into it; and Eren closes his eyes and holds on, moving closer and eliminating whatever tiny space they had left between them.

Later, then. For now, for a bit longer, they can just lie here. Until Levi decides that he wants to move, Eren's not going anywhere.

\- - -

In the end, it's about an hour before they end up in the bathtub.

Levi stirs, eventually, with a grumbling little noise that says he really doesn't want to move; but he's back to boneless, now, curled up in Eren's arms in the hot water. Eren had crawled out of bed and found them both some water, and then run the bath while Levi had dozed, until the tub was full and Eren had managed to coax him out of the bed; and now Levi feels so content in his arms it's making it hard for Eren to breathe. There's no tension to Levi, for once - not in the set of his lips, or the curve of his shoulders - there's nothing but an incredibly tired and happy man in his arms - and Eren's possibly going to hurt his face if he smiles any wider, bone-deep contentment spreading through him as Levi comes pretty close to dozing in his arms.

His hair's a damp mess, too, slicked down against his head, and he's curled up with his nose bumping against Eren's neck and his eyes closed, as he just lies there and lets Eren hold him up. It's actually way too cute for Eren to deal with, if he's being honest with himself, and he ends up closing his eyes and pulling Levi a little closer, even as Levi shifts against him and takes a breath that cracks into a yawn, instead, which - there's no way to stop the way Eren grins, ducking his head down closer and knowing that Levi can feel it when he makes an exhausted little huffing noise, his fingers moving in a gentle line against Eren's leg, gentle and soft in the warm water.

"Pleased with yourself, are you?"

It's the first full sentence he's strung together since they made it out of bed, and it sounds so fucking sleepy - with just a hint of sardonic amusement - that Eren has to grin even wider, pressing his face into Levi's hair, and... alright, sure, there's a bit of truth in that, sure - but mostly he's just... happy. Probably ridiculously so. And he's damn well going to say it out loud, because Levi needs to know. He needs to know that he makes Eren happy.

"I mean, I suppose you _should_ be pretty smug right, given that -"

"Little bit, yeah." His voice sounds hopelessly smitten, even to his own ears; and he feels Levi swallow his words, even as Eren licks his lips and keeps going. "Mostly, though, just... um. Happy. Really, really..."

He can't help the way he trails off, though, a sudden _stupid_ surge of embarrassment suddenly rocking through him, as though he has _anything_ to be embarrassed about, here; and he barely has time to kick himself and start working on getting his voice back when Levi leans back harder against him. Curls up closer against him and closes his eyes as one of his hands finds Eren's under the water, lacing their fingers together and not saying a word - but he doesn't have to. Eren can feel the reassurance for what it is. Can feel the agreement for what it is, in the way Levi tightens his grip around his fingers, still sleepy and boneless and not a hint of tension weaved through him.

It's enough to have Eren closing his eyes and shifting Levi closer, a new wave of fondness trailing out through his veins when Levi just makes an adorable grumbling sound and then settles against him again with another yawn, ramping the whole cute thing up even higher and making Eren's chest tighten as he buries his nose into Levi's hair.

He'd thought he hadn't wanted to move, back in the bed, but he'd be just as happy to stay here forever, too.

From the way Levi's even closer to falling asleep, he probably feels the same way; and Eren closes his eyes and tightens his grip around him.

They'll have to move eventually. Eventually, after that, they'll have to leave this room, too, and go out and deal with the real world again.

Right now, though, Levi's happy, and that's what matters; and Eren closes his eyes and lets the moment just keep drifting onward, with calm contentment written right through him, and Levi's breaths coming soft and easy against his neck.


End file.
